My Trust in You
by complexity66
Summary: Sequel to "Just For You- After the final member of Akatsuki (Itachi) was beaten, everyone tries to go back to living their lives happily. But trouble roams around Konoha once more. New allies and enemies are formed.
1. Default Chapter

RATED 'R' FOR: language, maybe some gore, maybe some sexual content (note: the word MAYBE)

Sephynarutocloud- You asked for a sequel and here it is

This story takes place BEFORE the epilogue to my first story.

Sequel to "Just For You"

This means: No one in this story is married except Amaya and Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma, and Gai and Naomi. No one has children. Yes, Akatsuki is no more. Instead, there will be (hopefully) several different enemies.

There are no cells- I know that in my first story, everyone still hung around with their sensei- that does not happen in this story. Everyone in this story is either a chuunin, jounin, or a member of the ANBU.

Their ages are as follows (Just so no one will get mixed up or anything…):

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Michiko and Akemi are 18.

Neji, Lee, and Tenten are Nineteen.

Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino and Lee are all members of the ANBU. Ino, Hinata, Chouji, Kiba, Akemi, Tenten and Michiko are all jounin.

The pairings are as follows: Neji/Tenten, Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata, Shikamaru/Ino, Kiba/Akemi, Shino/Michiko, and there may be some Kurenai/Asuma, Iruka/Shizune, Amaya/Kakashi, and Gai/Naomi.

If you've read my other story "Just for you" (If you didn't, you should… Just so some things get sorted out) in the end, Lee and Chouji had wives. In this story, their soon-to-be wives will be introduced.

If you read my one-shots, then please understand that they didn't occur in this story. Or, they might occur later, I'm not quite sure yet.

SUMMARY: After the final member of Akatsuki (Itachi) was beaten, everyone tries to go back to living their lives happily. But trouble roams inside and outside Konoha once more. The good and bad collide- causing new allies and enemies. But what'll happen when someone's _forced_ to switch side?

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters.

My Trust in You

_Chapter One- Food and Perverts_

* * *

Michiko raised her katana by her ear and closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath and began striking her invisible enemies. She moved quickly and slashed trees as she continued keeping her eyes closed. She stopped in the middle of the training area with her sword held up behind her. She gripped it tightly and continued striking. She twirled it in her fingers with ease and thrust it forward, into a tree. She opened her eyes and pulled it out with mild difficulty. She narrowed her eyes quickly and noticed spikes emerging from the ground. She did numerous back flips and sheathed her sword. She put her hands together and made seals quickly. She put her hands to the ground and allowed numerous blue spikes to come up.

She turned and moved to the side as kunai knives flew past her. She noticed her spikes turning to the right. She grabbed onto one and stood on it as it changed form. She looked down at the ground; she was now thirteen feet up. She sent chakra to her feet and ran down. She jumped off the remnants of the spike before it disappeared. She rolled onto the ground and stood up quickly. She watched her friend walk up to her.

"Akemi, thanks for training with me," Michiko said with a smile as the other spikes disappeared with a puff.

Akemi grinned and pocketed a kunai.

"No problem, Michiko-Chan. How about we get something to eat now?" Akemi said. Michiko nodded and walked with her friend.

* * *

Naruto walked back into Konoha with Sasuke by his side. They had just come back from their fourth mission in a week. Naruto stretched and scratched the back of his head. Sasuke walked by his side lazily with his bag slung over his shoulder.

They noticed two figures ahead of them. A small smile tugged at Sasuke's lips as he noticed the pink haired kunouchi ahead of him. Naruto's grin widened as he ran forward.

Hinata turned around as her eyes widened in surprise. Naruto picked her up and spun around with her in his arms. Hinata blushed lightly and giggled as Naruto put her back on the ground. Naruto wrapped his arms around her gently and kissed her forehead. Hinata smiled and hugged him back.

Sasuke snaked his arms around Sakura waist from behind her and pulled her close to him. Sakura blushed lightly and raised her head to see a smirking Sasuke. They shared a small gentle kiss as Sakura turned and gave him a hug as well.

"How about we get some ramen? Sasuke's treat!" Naruto said quickly.

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"You wish, dobe," Sasuke said, still smirking. Naruto glared at him and growled. Naruto turned away and crossed his arms, pouting like a little kid. Hinata began giggling quietly as she grabbed his arm gently. Naruto's frown soon turned to a happy smile as he put his arm around Hinata's waist. They all walked to the ramen stand- Naruto's treat.

* * *

Tsunade sighed and glared at the new stack of papers Shizune put in front of her.

Jiraiya walked into Tsunade's office a few minutes later. She glared at him as well.

'_My day is complete_,' she thought darkly.

"What is it, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked as she began looking over the papers.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd come over and say hello," he said with a perverted grin. This didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade. She put on a fake smile and walked over to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya," she began sweetly. "Get out of my office!" she said as she bonked him over the head. Jiraiya grabbed his head in pain as Tsunade dragged him outside. She walked back into her office and shut the door quickly. She opened her drawer and pulled out some sake. She drank some and put the bottle away. She cracked her knuckles and went back to signing the papers.

* * *

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Amaya. Amaya groaned and hit Kakashi with a pillow.

"Let me sleep," she muttered as she closed her eyes again. Kakashi had his mask off (for once) as he lay beside Amaya in the bed. Kakashi grinned and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. She groaned and turned her head.

"I thought you had to teach or something today," she muttered, her eyes still closed.

"It can wait," Kakashi said with his arms still around Amaya. Amaya grinned and turned to look back at him.

"You're such a pervert," she said. Kakashi smiled.

"You still love me," he replied.

"Ah, I know," she said in a defeated tone.

She smiled and gave him a light kiss. She then rolled out of bed. Kakashi pouted slightly.

"Is that all?" he asked as he watched her grab her clothes.

Amaya stuck out her tongue at him.

"Maybe later," Amaya said with a wink before she ran into the washroom. Kakashi sighed and put on his mask quickly.

* * *

Chapter one- I hope you enjoyed it! I'll write about everyone else in the next chapter… Review please! 


	2. Welcome back and Good luck

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters.

_My Trust in You_

Chapter Two- Welcome back and Good luck

* * *

Kiba walked through the streets of Konoha with Akamaru by his side. Kiba's eyes roamed over the small shops and people. He had just come back from his third mission in a week. He stopped in his tracks as he noticed Michiko and Akemi at the ramen stand. A grin tugged at his lips quickly as he ran over to them.

Akemi turned as she heard barking from behind her. She smiled and got up from her seat. Akamaru ran over to Akemi happily. Akemi's smile grew as she picked him up. Kiba stopped running and looked at Akemi with a smile.

"Welcome back, Kiba," Akemi said happily as he wrapped his arms around her.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I missed you," he said quietly. Akemi blushed lightly.

"I missed you too," Akemi said as she planted a light kiss on his lips.

Michiko raised her eyebrow.

"There are children watching you- just get a room," Michiko said with a grin.

Kiba pulled away from Akemi and grinned at Michiko. He turned his head and looked at the small children outside. They looked at Kiba and Akemi curiously. Kiba and Akemi began laughing. Michiko gave Kiba a one-sided hug and welcomed him back home.

* * *

Gai sat at the table, sipping some tea quietly. Naomi walked out of her bedroom and went over to him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"Good morning my beautiful blossom," Gai greeted her.

Naomi chuckled and shook her head as she began making breakfast for him.

* * *

Shikamaru yawned lazily as he drank some tea. He raised his head as he heard someone knocking at the door. He sighed and got up from his seat.

He opened the door to see Ino standing there. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Welcome back, Ino," Shikamaru said with a smile. Ino wrapped her arms around him as well. She glanced at the mess in his house.

"Shikamaru…" she began.

Shikamaru looked at her curiously.

"Yeah…?"

"Why is there such a big mess in your house?" she asked.

'_Uh oh…_' Shikamaru thought.

Ino glared at him.

"Clean up this mess, Nara Shikamaru!" Ino shouted. Shikamaru sighed.

"How troublesome…" he muttered.

* * *

Asuma yawned as he reached for the doorknob.

Kurenai walked out of her room and went up to Asuma. Asuma smiled and gave her a hug.

"Good luck," Kurenai said. Asuma smiled and gave her a gentle kiss as he walked out of the house.

Kurenai smiled at his retreating figure. He had a mission that needed to be done quickly.

She closed the door as he went out of view and decided to prepare some breakfast for herself.

* * *

Lee and Tenten trained in their old training area together.

Tenten allowed shuriken to shower down on Lee as he tried his best to dodge them.

They continued their training before they took a break.

Tenten and Lee sat together, catching their breath.

"Tenten, when was Neji supposed to be back?" Lee asked as his breathing went back to normal. Tenten stood up and dusted her clothes off.

"Today," Tenten replied as she picked up some fallen kunai knives.

Lee turned around as he heard someone behind them. He grinned and got up from the ground.

"Welcome back, Neji," he greeted the tired Hyuuga. Tenten smiled and turned around. Neji smiled faintly at her as she walked forward and gave him a hug. Neji slung his arm around her shoulder as she began walking with him and Lee to get some food.

* * *

Chapter two- not a lot happened, but most of my stories always start like this… You know, little things turning to big things. Anyways- I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review please! 


	3. Morning

Chapter three- I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters.

_My Trust in You_

Chapter Three- Morning

* * *

The sun rose slowly. Birds began singing their sweet melodies. 

Tsunade sat at her office desk, looking over the numerous reports she had in front of her.

She raised her head as she heard someone knocking at the door. She sighed inwardly.

"Come in!" she called, putting a folder to the side.

Jiraiya walked in, closing the door behind him. Tsunade gave him her full attention.

Jiraiya took a seat in front of Tsunade and began talking to her in a hushed voice.

Tsunade sighed once again and nodded.

* * *

Amaya sat up in bed and yawned. She looked at the sleeping Kakashi beside her. She turned her head and looked at a near-by clock. She poked Kakashi lightly. 

"Kakashi," she began.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, but kept his eyes closed.

"Hmm…?" he replied.

"Time to get up, love," Amaya started. "We have to finish a mission today," Amaya added. Kakashi groaned and buried his face in his pillow. Amaya sighed quietly.

"Kaka- ah!"

Kakashi pulled Amaya down by her waist. Amaya sighed at the grinning Kakashi.

She smiled faintly and pulled down his mask gently. She pressed her lips against his lightly.

Kakashi pulled her in closer and pressed his lips harder against hers.

She moaned lightly and pulled away.

"Kakashi, we have to get ready now," Amaya said as she tried to get away from him. Kakashi held her tightly.

"I don't want to get ready," he said quietly.

Amaya sighed in defeat. Kakashi looked at her curiously.

"If you don't get ready right now, then I'm going to burn all of your books," Amaya said. Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

Amaya pulled his mask up over his lips slowly. She gave him one quick kiss and he let her go. Amaya crawled out of bed and threw his clothes at him. He tried to glare at her. She grinned and ran into the washroom. Kakashi grinned and walked to the washroom quietly. He picked the lock quietly and turned the knob. He opened the door to see Amaya in a towel, who was also humming quietly. She glanced at him.

"Kakashi, get out," she said. Kakashi grinned and crossed his arms as he leaned against the door frame. Amaya growled quietly and walked up to him slyly.

"Kakashi," she began sweetly. Kakashi looked at her curiously and stood tall. She pushed him back against a wall slowly. His heart began beating slightly faster. She raised her hand from her towel slowly and smacked him over his head.

Kakashi held his head and watched as Amaya walked back into the washroom. She stuck out her tongue and shut the door quickly. Kakashi sighed happily, even though his head now hurt.

* * *

Michiko covered her head with her pillow as the sun shone through her window. 

"Time to get up, Michiko-Chan!" Akemi said as she walked into Michiko's room.

"No, go away…" Michiko muttered.

Akemi grinned lightly.

"Shino's here," Akemi replied.

Michiko sat up in bed quickly.

"What? Where?" Michiko looked around quickly. She glared at Akemi and threw a pillow at her.

Akemi stopped laughing and glared at Michiko.

A few moments passed in silence before they burst out laughing.

Akemi wiped a tear away and stopped laughing. Michiko decided to get ready quickly.

* * *

"Shizune…!" 

Shizune turned around as she heard her name being called. A small smile graced her lips as she saw Iruka running towards her.

Iruka came to a halt and pulled out a red rose. Shizune's smile grew slightly as she took the rose gently.

"What's this for?" she asked curiously.

Iruka smiled and gave her a small kiss.

"It's for you, it's the closest thing I could find that matched your beauty," Iruka replied.

Shizune blushed lightly.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Well, I have to go back to the academy. I'll see you tonight!" Iruka said as he turned and ran to the academy. Shizune watched his retreating figure. She smiled and walked up to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Naruto walked outside on the streets of Konoha. He stopped at the Ichikira ramen stand. He ordered the usual happily and took his seat. 

Hinata and Sakura walked past Ichikira's and noticed Naruto sitting there by himself. They decided to join him.

"Hi there, Naruto," Sakura said as she took a seat beside him.

"Hi, Naruto-Kun," Hinata said quietly as she took a seat on the other stool beside him.

Naruto smiled at them.

"Ah, my two favorite girls in the world," Naruto said as he put his arms around their shoulders.

Hinata giggled quietly as Sakura bonked him on the head.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head. Sakura shrugged as she ordered some ramen.

"Force of habit," she said with a smile. Naruto dismissed it and gave a small kiss to Hinata. Hinata smiled and ordered her ramen.

* * *

Chapter Three- I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's kind of short, but I'll make up for it, I promise! Review please! 


	4. Michiko's Mission

IMPORTANT! The rating may go up in later chapters due to language and gore and stuff like that… AND- there may (probably is) some swearing in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters.

_My Trust in You_

Chapter Four- Michiko's Mission

* * *

He stood in the shadows, sharpening an old kunai knife. A malicious grin came across his face. He turned his head to see a child a few feet away from him, suddenly craving blood. 

His tongue ran over the edge of kunai knife slowly. He watched the child walk over to him, looking for his lost toy.

He held his kunai knife lazily. He stepped forward and ran it through the child's neck.

A cry of pain could he heard as blood splattered on the ground.

* * *

Once again, Michiko stood in a deserted training area. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. 

She unsheathed her katana and held out her left hand in front of her. Her right hand gripped the katana as she held it out beside her. She twirled it in her fingers numerous times and struck her invisible enemies.

She stopped training as she heard someone calling out her name. She raised her head and sheathed her katana. She turned to Akemi, who was running towards her.

"What's wrong?" Michiko asked.

"You're needed at Hokage-Sama's office, she has another mission for you," Akemi said.

Michiko nodded and took off towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

Michiko knocked on Tsunade's office doors. She walked in silently after she was given permission to come in. 

She bowed respectfully to Tsunade.

Tsunade got up from her seat and handed Michiko a folder. Michiko opened the folder and looked over it. She raised her eyebrow.

"A psycho killing children…" she muttered. Tsunade nodded.

"I'm going alone?" Michiko asked, raising her head. Tsunade nodded once again.

"There've been too many attacks going on. We've got a lot of shinobi on missions at the moment, helping the other villages." Tsunade replied.

Michiko nodded silently.

"You're to start this mission at once. We want to get it done and over with," Tsunade added.

Michiko nodded and walked out of Tsunade's office.

Michiko took off to where the enemy was last seen. She slowed down as she noticed a child on the ground, surrounded by numerous adults. His neck was bloody and his eyes wide. His face paled slowly. Michiko averted her eyes and picked up speed.

* * *

She stood in a clearing, surrounded by trees. She stopped as she heard the sounds of footsteps. She sent chakra to her feet and ran up a tree. She hid in it, crouching down on a thick branch. She looked at the people underneath her. She noticed their weapons. They only held small shuriken and kunai knives. She raised her eyebrow and counted how many of them there were. 

'_Fourteen…_' she thought. '_I better get this over with_.'

She jumped off the tree silently and stood behind it. She unsheathed her sword quietly. She walked around them silently, hiding behind other trees and bushes.

"Well, look here, men. We've got ourselves a cute bitch."

'_Ah, shit…_' she thought. She got up and looked at the men- they all faced her. She smiled sweetly.

"You know," she began. "The last guy that called me a bitch, found his balls shoved up his ass," she added. The men began laughing.

Michiko took her chance and quickly made seals. She muttered something and put her hands to the ground quickly. The men stopped laughing as spikes emerged from the ground. They cried as the spikes curled around them, and went through their bodies. All but one of the men were now dead, the spikes still in their bodies.

Michiko held out her sword in front of the whimpering man.

"Now," she began. "You're going to tell me who you are, and what you're doing here."

He glared at her.

"And if I refuse?" his voice squeaked.

Michiko brought her sword up to his neck.

"Talk, or die," she said.

"Fine- go ahead and kill me! I'm not telling you anything!"

Michiko took her sword and stabbed his arm. He cried in agony. She began getting annoyed.

"Now, are you going to be my friend, or my enemy?"

Michiko took out her sword with ease.

The man slumped to the ground and spit on her shoes.

Michiko raised her eyebrow and stabbed his other arm. He cried out again. The blood dripped from his arms heavily. He coughed up some blood.

"Fine, I'll talk!" he started. "T- There's a man. He's going around- killing people for fun. He's got back-up- tons of it," the man said, coughing up more blood.

"What's your name?" Michiko asked.

"Daichi," he croaked out.

"Where can I find this man, Daichi?" Michiko asked, sheathing her sword.

He groaned quietly.

"I- I don't know. We were sent here by his men," Daichi said.

"Why?"

"I- I don't know, you already killed our leader," Daichi added, spitting out more blood.

'_Damn…_' Michiko thought angrily.

She looked down at Daichi. His chest didn't rise or fall- his eyes held no emotion and his mouth hung open.

'_Double damn_,' she added.

Michiko pulled down his eyelids and sighed.

'_He said a lot, but all I really got was his name_,' she thought.

The spikes disappeared in a puff.

She rubbed the back of her neck.

"I better get someone to clean this up…" she muttered, turning back to the village.

* * *

Five ANBU members were sent to the clearing to dispose of the bodies. 

Michiko gave in her report of the mission and was dismissed.

Michiko sighed as she walked back home. The day had passed quickly and the sun was already beginning to set.

* * *

Chapter four- I hope you enjoyed it! 

I'm having some trouble with this fic. So, my updates may not be as quick as my other ones were. My apologies -teary-eyed-

Review please!


	5. Smile

IMPORTANT:

Chapter one has a new summary- please read it! There have been some changes made!

Psychocheese- haha, I have no idea yet- you'll find out later.

My Trust in You

_Chapter Five- Smile_

* * *

Lee stood in his old training area, watching the leaves fall down.

'_If I can't catch thirty leaves by the time they hit the ground, then I'll run around Konoha forty times_!' he thought with determination.

He took off, running around the training area.

* * *

Akemi stood in Tsunade's office quietly. Another girl stood beside Akemi silently.

Tsunade stood up from her seat and handed Akemi a folder.

"Michiko was given the same mission, but was unable to finish it or get any information. I want you two to get some information first, is that understood?" Tsunade asked.

They nodded once and bowed respectfully before walking out.

"So," Akemi began. "I'm Akemi," Akemi held out her hand. The girl smiled and shook Akemi's hand.

"Keiko," she replied with a smile.

"We'd better get started on this," Keiko added.

Akemi nodded as they took off side-by-side to the streets of Konoha.

* * *

Amaya sat on the couch, bored out of her mind. She sighed and looked out the window.

'_So….very…boring_,' she sighed and rolled onto the floor.

'_Wait, I'm a shinobi- I can train_!' she thought, sitting up. Her smile quickly turned to a frown.

"I don't feel like training, though," she muttered.

"Where's Kakashi when you need him!"

Amaya sighed again and got up lazily, walking to the door.

'_The one time I don't have a mission, is the one time I actually want one_,' she thought.

* * *

Sakura sat on a chair, chatting with Ino while Ino worked in the small flower shop.

"How're things with you and Shikamaru?" Sakura asked, watching Ino wrap some roses for a customer.

"It's great, what about you and Sasuke?"

Sakura sighed inwardly.

"Well, you know how it is- there've been more missions than normal lately. We barely get to see each other anymore," Sakura said quietly.

Ino smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it, everything will be fine," she began. "Big forehead-girl," Ino added. Sakura growled quietly.

"Be quiet, Ino-pig," she said.

Ino and Sakura stayed silent for a moment before they burst out laughing.

* * *

Amaya sat on a stool, bored out of her mind. She ordered some ramen, though she wasn't that hungry.

"Something on your mind?"

Amaya's head shot up quickly, looking at the man who served her ramen. She smiled faintly.

"Ah, you know how it is," Amaya said, picking up her chopsticks. He smiled and nodded, cleaning a bowl. Amaya picked up her glass of water and drank it slowly.

"BOO!"

Amaya turned around and spat her water out at the person who spooked her.

Kakashi looked at her in annoyance.

"Was that necessary?"

Amaya chuckled sheepishly as Kakashi took a seat beside her. Kakashi slung his arm around her shoulders. She paid for her ramen quickly as they walked home.

* * *

Kakashi dropped his bag on the ground and slumped down on the couch. Amaya smiled faintly and stood behind him, massaging his shoulders. His head rolled back as he looked up at Amaya's face. He raised his hand and caressed her cheek lightly. Amaya smiled and walked over to the other side of the couch, taking a seat beside him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders again and held her close.

"I missed you," Amaya said quietly. Kakashi smiled and leaned down.

"I missed you too," he murmured in her ear. Amaya blushed lightly and looked up at him. She pulled down his mask gently and placed her lips upon his. She stood up and took his hand gently, leading him into their room. She closed the door and turned around to find Kakashi's lips on hers once again. Amaya ran her hands up his vest, undoing it from the top. He took off his vest and tossed it away, wrapping his arms around Amaya. Kakashi bit her bottom lip gently as she undid her shirt. She tossed her shirt away as well as she pushed Kakashi onto the bed.

The sun began setting slowly, as they enjoyed a night of complete ecstasy.

* * *

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! The monitor was in the shop…anyways- THIS STORY IS NOW RATED 'R'- BE WARNED…or cautious, whatever.

I hope you liked this chapter- review please!


	6. Something Amiss

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!

NOTE: Shino and Michiko aren't an actual couple yet…

I just added something to the summary!

SUMMARY:

After the final member of Akatsuki (Itachi) was beaten, everyone tries to go back to living their lives happily. But trouble roams inside and outside Konoha once more. The good and bad collide- causing new allies and enemies. But what'll happen when someone's _forced_ to switch sides? Someone's back for revenge- and they may just get it.

Disclaimer: Me no own. (Except my own characters)

_My Trust in You_

Chapter Six- Something Amiss

* * *

Two days passed quickly. The moon hung in the sky, its light illuminating the small houses in Konoha.

Amaya shot up in bed, cold sweat running down her face. She looked around, studying her surroundings quickly. Her breaths were short and heavy. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked at Kakashi's sleeping figure. Amaya sighed and got out of bed quietly, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

She walked into the washroom and over to the sink, turning the tap and splashing water onto her face.

She sighed and turned off the water. She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

'_I've missed something…Something big…I know it_,' she thought, rubbing the temple on her head. She began getting angry. She turned around and punched the wall behind her.

"Damn it," she muttered. She walked out of the washroom slowly, taking a seat on the couch.

She began biting her nail.

'_Sasuke left Orochimaru… Itachi killed Orochimaru and his subordinates… I-…killed Itachi and _his_ subordinates… So, what's left…?_"

Amaya groaned, digging her nails into the cushion beside her. She picked up the cushion and threw it at the wall. She crossed her arms and sat back, annoyed.

'_Maybe…. Maybe Itachi missed something_,' she thought. '_That's not possible-! ...Unless it is_,' she added. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

"Amaya"

Amaya opened her eyes to see Kakashi leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Kakashi walked over to Amaya and took a seat beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Something bothering you?"

Amaya looked at him before glaring at the wall in front of her.

"Yes," she replied quietly. Kakashi nodded slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not really," she whispered. '_I don't want to worry you…_' Amaya thought immediately after.

Kakashi nodded again and entwined his fingers with hers. Amaya rested her head on his shoulder with a faraway look in her eyes. Kakashi smiled faintly underneath his mask. He slipped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. Amaya smiled and buried her face into his chest. Within a matter of seconds, she fell asleep again. Kakashi got up slowly with Amaya in his arms. He walked back into the bedroom and put her on the bed gently, covering her with a blanket. He lay down beside her as he fell back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sakura and Lee walked through the gates of Konoha side-by-side. Sakura took off her bear-like mask and breathed in fresh air.

The sun began rising slowly. Lee walked Sakura home.

"Thanks for walking me home, Lee," Sakura said, turning the doorknob.

Lee grinned and flashed a 'thumbs up.'

"No problem, Sakura-San!"

Sakura grinned and said bye to him as he took off towards his home.

Sakura closed the door and took off her shoes, walking up to her room. She changed her clothes quickly and yawned, plopping down onto her bed. She had a day to rest before her next mission. She covered herself with her blanket and fell asleep.

* * *

Ino stood in the small flower shop, fixing things up before any customers decided to come. She turned the sign on the door, so that it now read 'open'. She walked to the counter and stood behind the cash register. She heard the door open and looked up to see Iruka walking in. She grinned slightly.

"Good morning, Iruka-Sensei," Ino greeted. Iruka smiled and walked over to her.

"Good morning, Ino. How are you?"

"I'm fine, you?" she asked.

"I'm great, thanks for asking," he replied.

"So," Ino began. "How may I help you today?"

Iruka blushed slightly.

"Well, I was looking for some flowers for Shizune-"

"Say no more. I'll get something ready," Ino said, still grinning. Iruka nodded, looking around the shop.

Ino walked around the shop, picking up numerous flowers. She walked back behind the counter and began wrapping them professionally.

"So, Iruka-Sensei… You and Shizune-San, huh?"

Iruka's blush grew and he grinned sheepishly, nodding.

"When are you going to ask the big question?" Ino's grin grew as she looked at Iruka's flustered face.

"Um, well- uh…"

Ino chuckled.

"You're not getting any younger, Iruka-Sensei," she added.

Iruka nodded and shrugged.

"I know-…I'm just- taking my time," he said.

Ino nodded slightly and handed him the flowers. He paid for them and walked to the door.

"Good luck!" Ino shouted. Iruka turned and nodded, smiling widely.

* * *

Akemi jumped onto Michiko's bed. Michiko sat up quickly to see Akemi grinning.

"I don't have a mission today- why are you waking me up?" Michiko said, covering her head with her blanket.

Akemi took off her blanket and threw it away.

"Guess who's back!"

Michiko glared at her. '_If only looks could kill_,' she thought darkly.

"I don't know…" she replied, sitting up in bed and rubbing the remaining sleep out of her eyes.

Akemi rolled her eyes slightly.

"Shino's back!"

Michiko looked at Akemi, staying silent.

"Come on- you know you like him!"

Michiko blushed lightly and hit Akemi with a pillow.

"You're spending too much time with Kiba," Michiko muttered, getting out of bed. Akemi grinned and watched Michiko walking away before she opened her mouth.

"Michiko and Shino sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-!"

Michiko stopped in her tracks and watched as Akemi ran past her. Michiko blushed heavily as she grabbed a pillow and ran after Akemi.

Akemi ran out the door and stuck her tongue out. Michiko threw the pillow at Akemi and shut the door, locking Akemi outside.

* * *

A man stood in the shadows with his arms crossed. Another man stood beside him silently, in a black cloak.

"So, Itachi has already been killed …"

The other man nodded.

"Well, that just makes everything easier for us… I think it's time you make a plan for us to visit Sasuke-Sama… We'll wait a while though before carrying it out…"

The other man nodded once again before walking out the door, the end of his cloak being dragged behind him.

* * *

A young girl ran her fingers through the grass, her black hair swaying in the air. She sat crouched, listening to the tall man drag on and on about their mission.

'_I-…don't want to work for them anymore… I'll get my revenge for what they did- mark my words…_'

She stood up slowly and walked away from the man.

"Hey-! Hey, listen to me!"

She raised her hand and stuck up her middle finger to the older man.

"Go fuck a lemon, moron" she said carelessly as she continued walking away.

He glared at her. '_If only looks could kill_,' he thought miserably, knowing that he wasn't allowed to touch her. '_She's hot though,_' he thought, running his tongue over his lips.

The girl stopped and turned around, walking up to the man. He looked at her curiously. She brought her hand up and punched him over his head.

"Not even in your dreams," she muttered threateningly.

Another man walked out from the bushes.

"Now, now Chikako…" he said.

Chikako raised her head, looking at the man.

"It's not my fault- I have to defend myself from moronic perverts," she muttered, walking away.

He shook his head and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

Chikako sat in a small room, looking over the numerous photos on the ground. She sighed quietly as a tear slipped down her face.

'_I'll get them back… I promise…_'

* * *

Chapter 6, I hope you liked it! Review please! 


	7. Bugs and Quick Kisses

Dragon Man 180: "I get the feeling I'm missing something, but I'm not sure what. Akemi is just asking to find one of Michiko's bugs in her shirt and tickling her like crazy for making that crack about Shino and Michiko kissing." I don't get the first part- and yes, yes she is lol

This chapter is dedicated to xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx (she asked for more interaction between the couples ((and more Sasuke/Sakura)))

Special thanks to my Reviewers/Readers- you keep me motivated!

_My Trust in You_

Chapter Seven- Bugs and Quick Kisses

* * *

Michiko walked through the streets of Konoha with her hands behind her back. She whistled an innocent tune, watching random children playing together. She glanced to her right then froze slightly. She turned her head slowly to see Kiba talking rather loudly with Shino beside him.

Kiba looked up and grinned happily.

"Hey, Michiko- come join us!"

Michiko paled slightly and walked over to them. She put on a nervous smile as she noticed Shino look at her.

"H- Hey guys, welcome back, Shino," Michiko said, taking a seat beside Shino. Shino nodded slightly.

"I was just telling Shino about what happened yesterday," Kiba said, turning in his seat. Michiko nodded and ordered a drink.

"Congratulations on becoming an ANBU member," Shino said plainly.

Michiko blushed lightly; this didn't go unnoticed by Kiba or Shino.

"Thanks," she muttered. Shino remained silent.

"So, when do you start?" Kiba asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Three days," Michiko said.

Shino and Kiba nodded slightly. Shino looked at Michiko from the corner of his eye as Kiba continued talking. Michiko avoided looking at Shino.

"Michiko-!"

Michiko turned around to see Akemi glaring at her.

'_Uh oh…_' Michiko though, edging away from the door.

"I've been outside for three hours! You're the only one who has the key to the house! Why-!"

"You could have asked Naomi-San," Michiko said.

Akemi stopped talking immediately.

"I didn't think about that…"

Michiko got up from her seat quickly.

"I have to talk to you," she said nervously, grabbing Akemi's arm and running with her into the ladies washroom.

Shino and Kiba watched as the girls ran away from them.

"What's up with her…?" Kiba asked curiously. Shino shrugged and faced forward in his seat.

* * *

"Something wrong, Michiko?"

Michiko began pacing slowly, a light blush creeping onto her face.

"Do- do you think that-….Maybe….Shino might-…"

Akemi grinned wildly.

"You like him!" she shouted loudly.

* * *

Everyone in the small restaurant raised their head to the direction of the washroom and looked at the door curiously.

Shino cocked up his eyebrow in curiosity.

* * *

Michiko smacked her hand over Akemi's mouth.

"Loud enough for you, Akemi?" she muttered.

Akemi smiled sheepishly as Michiko removed her hand.

Akemi squealed loudly and Michiko put her hand over Akemi's mouth once again.

Michiko took out a beetle from her pocket and held it out before Akemi.

"If you do that one more time, I will put this beetle, along with ten more, down your shirt- so stay quiet," Michiko said.

Akemi nodded quickly.

* * *

A bug sat on the tip of Shino's ear for a moment. Shino smirked faintly a few moments later while glancing at the washroom door.

* * *

"Wait a second… Doesn't Shino have a lot of bugs?" Akemi asked curiously.

"Yeah, why?" Michiko asked, looking at the ground.

Michiko's head snapped up and Akemi's eyes widened.

"He wouldn't….would he?" Akemi asked, looking at the door nervously.

"Oh, shit!" they shouted in unison.

* * *

Everyone looked at the washroom door again.

"Hope they're okay…" Kiba muttered quietly. Shino's smirk grew slightly.

* * *

"What do we do?" Akemi asked, panicking.

"We run," Michiko said.

Akemi nodded, opening the door.

Michiko and Akemi ran out the door.

"Got to go, see you guys later!" Akemi shouted.

"What she said!" Michiko shouted as well, running out the door after Akemi.

The customers shook their heads and began muttering things about young people being troublemakers.

Kiba sat on his seat, confused. Shino took a sip of his drink slowly, a smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

Shikamaru plopped down onto the soft grass, watching the clouds pass by lazily. Chouji took a seat beside him, eating his chips.

Shikamaru and Chouji stayed side-by-side in the comfortable silence, watching the clouds pass by.

* * *

Sakura ran through the streets of Konoha quickly as a smile graced her lips. She had finished her mission in less than an hour that morning. The sky had now begun to turn from his blue hue to a shade of light gray.

People moved to the side quickly as they noticed flashes of pink coming towards them.

"Watch where you're going!" an elderly man shouted.

She continued running forward but looked back and shouted an apology.

Sakura turned to look forward, but collided with another person. She shut her eyes, waiting for her body to hit the ground.

She felt muscular arms circle around her petite body, pulling her upwards.

"You should be more careful…" he said quietly.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly as she stood on the ground.

"Sasuke-Kun!" she squealed happily as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke sighed quietly as a smile tugged at his lips.

"Aw, look at the cute couple!" an elderly woman said with a grin. Women in their early twenties looked at the couple, sighing happily. A light blush crept onto Sasuke and Sakura's faces quickly as they began walking together, away from the ogling women.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura walked in a comfortable silence near the blooming Sakura trees, their hands brushing together from time to time. Sakura raised her head, looking up at the sky.

Sasuke took a quick glance around and smirked faintly as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist. Sakura looked up at Sasuke's smirking face and blushed lightly. Sasuke lowered his head to Sakura's ear.

"I've missed you," he whispered in his seductively low voice. Sakura's blush turned to a darker shade of red.

"I've missed you too," she said quietly.

'_He's changed so much… He's happier… I'm glad_,' she thought.

'_HELL YEAH_!' Inner Sakura shouted happily, and rarely.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as she felt water drip onto her bare arm. She and Sasuke raised their heads slightly, looking up at the gray sky. Within moments, rain began pouring down heavily. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and led him to a tree quickly.

They stood together underneath the tree- its branches sheltering them from the rain. Sakura looked at the rain pour down with a smile. Sasuke's eyes traveled over Sakura's face. His eyes lingered on her lips. Before he knew what he was doing, he pressed his lips against hers firmly. Sakura got over her moment of shock and pushed her lips back gently. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer to him. Sakura raised her hands and ran them through Sasuke's hair gently.

Sasuke reluctantly pulled away a few moments later and smiled faintly. He lowered his head and buried it in the crook of her neck. The soft smell of her scent entered his nose as he began to feel slightly dizzy. Sakura buried her face into his chest as small goose bumps began appearing on her arms.

"I love you, Sasuke-Kun…" she said quietly.

Sasuke's smile grew slightly as he pressed his lips against the crook of her neck gently.

"I love you too..." he whispered. "My Sakura…" he added quietly.

Sasuke pulled himself away from Sakura and noticed the goose bumps on her arms. He took off his jacket quickly. Sakura looked at him curiously as he put it over her shoulders.

"Sasuke-Kun, you don't have to-…"

Sasuke put his index finger to her lips to silence her. Sakura blushed lightly and thanked him quietly. Sasuke walked Sakura home quickly.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home, Sasuke-Kun…" Sakura said quietly and she handed Sasuke's jacket to him. Sasuke nodded once and turned to leave.

"Sasuke-Kun," Sakura said quickly.

"Hn?" Sasuke turned around to face her.

"It's still raining pretty hard… You won't be able to go home in this weather," Sakura began, blushing. "So, would you like to stay here until it gets better outside…? And… And I'd like to have some company…" she added, trailing off. Sasuke smirked faintly and nodded.

"Alright…" he said quietly. Sakura smiled and allowed him to walk inside. She took his wet coat and put it somewhere to dry. Sakura led him into the living room and allowed him to take a seat as she walked into the kitchen.

Sasuke sat in silence, looking around the room. He noticed a few pictures on the walls- some of Sakura herself, and of her family. His eyes wandered over to the table in front of him. He noticed a small framed picture that was taken years ago. He smiled faintly as he noticed that it was a picture of Team 7, the three-man cell- including Kakashi.

Sakura walked out of the kitchen a few minutes later with two cups of steaming hot tea. She handed a cup over to Sasuke, who took it gratefully, and took a seat beside him. They drank their tea in silence.

Twenty minutes passed quickly. Sakura's head rested on Sasuke's shoulder as they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Ino lay in her bed, listening to the sound of raindrops hitting the ground outside.

"Ino-!"

Ino raised her head as she heard her mother calling her name.

"Ino, you have a visitor!"

Ino raised her eyebrow and walked out of her room quickly.

'_Who'd visit me in this weather…?_'

Ino ran down the stairs and skidded to a halt as she noticed Shikamaru's lazy face.

"Shikamaru, what're you doing here…?"

Shikamaru shrugged slightly.

"Just thought I'd say hi," he replied.

Ino raised her head again.

_'… Coming over just to say hi? That's way too troublesome for him, even with the rain outside_,' Ino thought.

Ino's mother looked from Ino's confused face to Shikamaru's lazy grin. Her eyes widened slightly.

"You're getting married, aren't you? Oh, my little girl is growing up so quickly! I'm going to get grand-children! I should start making preparations for the wedding-!"

"Mom, we're not getting married!" Ino shouted quickly, her face flustered.

Ino's mother looked at her curiously before grinning wildly.

"Oh, I get it- I'll leave you two alone… Make sure you guys don't have too much fun," she said with a wink to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru and Ino began blushing furiously as Ino's mother walked away.

'_How troublesome… If it's this much trouble just to say hi- then I'm never going to do it again…_' he thought, slightly annoyed.

Ino sighed in relief as her mother went out of sight. '_She wants grandchildren so badly…_' Ino thought.

Shikamaru and Ino remained in an awkward silence after what Ino's mother had just said. They cleared their throats at the same time and avoided looking at each other.

"Well," Shikamaru began. "I'm just going to go now…"

Ino nodded slightly.

"Yeah….Okay," she replied, walking Shikamaru to the door.

'_He went through this much trouble just to say hi…_'

"Shikamaru…?"

Shikamaru looked at Ino as he turned the doorknob.

Ino smiled faintly and brushed her lips against his quickly. Shikamaru blushed faintly and smiled.

"Be careful," Ino said, nodding her head towards the rain. Shikamaru nodded with a lazy smile as he gave her a quick peck on the lips in return.

Ino sighed happily as he went out of sight. She closed the door and turned to see her parents looking at her curiously.

"When did you start dating Shikamaru?" Ino's dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're getting grandchildren!" Ino's mother shouted happily. Ino's sighed as she felt her cheeks getting hotter.

'_This is going to be a long night…_' she thought.

* * *

Chapter 7- I hope you liked it! Sorry for the late update! Review please! 


	8. Help

Dragon Man 180- I've actually already planned out something for that. For the moment, Hiashi doesn't know anything about their relationship.

Sephynarutocloud- Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Okay, I'm not- I just tend to make 1 millisecond kisses due to the fact that my mind draws up a blank- gomen!

Xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx- It wasn't an inconvenience- actually, I was planning on writing a chapter for couples only anyway. That- and because you asked ;

Note to: **Moonlightpath**- I wasn't able to get any Neji/Tenten in this chapter, but if you remind me in a review, I promise I'll have some in the next chapter!

_My Trust in You_

Chapter Eight- Help

* * *

Tenten stood her ground, looking around the training area. 

Kunai knives and small shuriken were thrown towards her from every direction. She took out her own weapons and deflected them with ease. Tenten took off towards the trees, running through them- the only sound of her feet colliding with the thick branches were heard. She jumped off a low branch with her knees bent- her feet hit the ground at the same time. Tenten moved to the right swiftly, dodging a flying kunai knife. She took out her small shuriken with ease and threw them forward. A small puff could be heard as a shadow replicate disappeared.

Akemi came out of the bushes, panting silently.

"Thanks for training with me while the others were busy," Tenten said with a small smile. Akemi grinned slightly.

"No problem, Tenten-San…We should do this again sometime," Akemi said, pocketing her own kunai. Tenten nodded in agreement, packing her weapons. Akemi and Tenten walked out of the training area side-by-side.

* * *

Tenten sat on the cold stool with a faraway look in her eyes. Her ramen was on the table before her, getting cold. Akemi looked at Tenten curiously. 

"Tenten-San…?"

Tenten snapped out of her thoughts quickly and looked at Akemi.

"Yeah-?"

"Is something… bothering you?" Akemi asked with a raised eyebrow. Tenten sighed silently and gave a small smile.

"… Just thinking," Tenten replied.

Akemi grinned evilly. She knew Tenten very well- ever since they had come back from the island, they interacted with each other a lot, mostly training with the other.

"Would you be thinking of a certain Hyuuga…?"

Tenten blushed lightly and looked at her bowl of ramen. Akemi chuckled quietly.

"You're pretty easy to figure out when it comes to Neji-San," Akemi added. Tenten tried to glare at her, but it ended up unsuccessful.

Akemi and Tenten changed the subject and continued talking over ramen.

* * *

Naruto scratched his head in confusion as he looked at the rows of clothes in his closet. He lowered his hand to his chin and rubbed his chin. 

'_Maybe I should get Sakura-Chan to help… She's a girl- she would know what's best…_'

Naruto walked over to a table in near the door and picked up the phone. He dialed Sakura's number quickly and put the phone to his ear. After a few rings on the other side, he heard Sakura's groggy voice on the other line.

'_She must've been asleep…_' Naruto thought after she asked him what time it was. Naruto talked with Sakura quickly and put the phone down a few minutes later. He walked back to his closet and looked at his clothes again. Naruto began pulling out his clothes and began throwing them behind him.

* * *

Sakura knocked on the door a few times and put her hands behind her. She heard a muffled voice telling her to come in moments later. Sakura turned the doorknob and walked in. 

Naruto sat in the middle of the room, cross-legged with clothes scattered everywhere. Sakura raised her eyebrow, knowing that Naruto wasn't always the clean type. Sakura closed the door behind her quickly and carefully walked over to Naruto, not wanting to step on his clothes.

"I hope you didn't call me over to clean up your house…" Sakura said, glaring at the mess he made. Naruto grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Actually, I was going to take Hinata-Chan out for dinner tonight and I didn't know what to wear…" Naruto said, trailing off. Sakura raised her eyebrow slightly and smiled.

"Well…Where are you taking her?"

"Um… I don't know…" Naruto said sheepishly. Sakura looked at him disbelievingly.

'_Good thing he called me…_'

"Actually…There's one thing, Sakura-Chan," Naruto said, blushing lightly but in a serious voice. Sakura looked at him curiously.

"What is it?"

Naruto took out something small from his pocket and held it out in front of Sakura. Sakura gasped quickly and began smiling happily.

"Naruto- oh my gosh! You-…"

"I'm going to ask Hinata-Chan to-"

* * *

Hinata sat on the ground, running her fingers through the grass as a small bird flew down and took a seat on her shoulder. Hinata smiled and touched the top of the bird's head gently before it flew away. She watched the small bird flutter its wings as it joined another bird. They chirped their sweet melodies and flew away together. Hinata smiled as she got up from her seat on the ground, choosing to walk around Konoha.

* * *

Amaya stood in a secluded training area, panting heavily. 

'_What the hell is wrong with me…_' Amaya thought angrily, taking out numerous kunai knives. She raised her hand slowly and gasped. She fell to the ground holding her head.

'_I…should probably go home…_'

Amaya jammed her kunai knives into the small pouch and pushed herself off the ground. She stood up shakily and looked at her bloody knuckles. Her eyes rolled slightly as she fell back.

"Ow…" she muttered.

She turned over with great difficulty and pushed herself up again. Her eyes softened as old memories ran through her head.

Moments passed in silence as a soft breeze swept past her. She growled quietly as she remembered when she found out that Sasuke was still alive, and that he had once joined Orochimaru.

Amaya walked over to a nearby tree and threw her fist at it in anger. The tree shook slightly. She raised her other fist, and soon began delivering a series of furious punches to the tree.

Moments passed- the tree snapped and fell backwards. Amaya felt the ground shake slightly. She plopped down on the ground, facing the new tree stump in front of her. She sighed inwardly and looked at her knuckles again. The blood began drying at a fast pace as her wounds began healing themselves. She allowed her hand to fall down beside her lazily as she raised her head and looked up at the sky.

Amaya allowed herself to lie down. She put her hands under her head and sighed once more before she closed her eyes. She heard soft footsteps coming closer to her. Her brows furrowed in annoyance. She felt the person stop- their gaze piercing into her face. Amaya rolled to the side quickly and took out a kunai knife. Her eyes opened as she glared at the person who was looking at her.

"Kurenai-Chan," Amaya began, sitting with her legs crossed. She took out a piece of cloth and began polishing her kunai knife. Amaya had a habit of polishing kunai knives when she was uncomfortable or upset. "Something wrong?"

Kurenai shook her head and took a seat beside her.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Kurenai replied. Amaya raised her eyebrow and chuckled.

"What are you-" Amaya glanced at the cloth in her hand.

"You know me too well," Amaya said with a small grin. Kurenai's gaze trailed over Amaya's knuckles, her brows furrowed slightly when she noticed her wounds healing.

'…_Something's bothering her…At this rate, she'll injure herself badly_,' Kurenai thought.

'_Unlike Naruto-kun or Gaara-san… The demon within me gets restless when something's amiss…_' Amaya thought, frowning slightly as she pocketed her kunai knife. Amaya pushes herself up again with mild difficulty. Kurenai got up quickly.

"Well, Kakashi should be home pretty soon- I should go," Amaya said quietly. Kurenai nodded and watched Amaya walk home slowly. Kurenai sighed inwardly.

'_She's a strange one_…'

* * *

I am so sorry for the late chapter! ...I had writers' block...Anyways- for those who don't know, check out my other story "Behind the scenes: Just for You" and yeah, review please! 


	9. Of Great Importence

**VERY IMPORTANT- PLEASE READ! (I'LL TRY TO KEEP IT SHORT!)**

I just got out of surgery and I'm **VERY** sorry for the next chapter being late, I promise I'll try my best to finish it within the next few days! And to make it up to my fabulous readers and reviewers, I'll make the next chapter **LONG** and um….yeah, I'll try my best to fit in all couples! I won't abandon you!

Thanks!

_complexity_-


	10. My Love

icequeen251- I'll have sex scenes in another chapter- promise!

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters

_My Trust in You_

Chapter Nine- My Love

* * *

Amaya turned the doorknob slowly and walked through the door, closing it behind her. She unbuckled the straps of her kunai pouches and set them on a nearby table. Amaya stayed quiet as she took off her jacket and dropped it on the ground by the door. She plopped down on a nearby couch and sighed heavily.

"Welcome home"

Amaya jumped up and whirled around to see Kakashi leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. She fell back down onto the couch, staying silent. Kakashi uncrossed his arms and walked towards her, sensing that something was wrong. He took a seat beside her and remained silent.

"They're coming," Amaya muttered. Kakashi nodded slightly and looked at the ground. Amaya got up from her seat and began walking to the kitchen.

"I'll get started on dinner," she said plainly. Kakashi glanced at her from the corner of his eye before walking after her.

* * *

Tenten walked through the streets of Konoha as the sun set slowly. She smiled faintly as a cool breeze swept past her. She put her hands behind her back and began humming quietly, watching small children run back into their homes. A soft look graced her eyes as she watched a little blushing girl hand a small rose to the boy in front of her. He looked at the rose questioningly; the girl quickly gave him a small peck on the cheek and ran off. The little boy blushed as his mother called him- he and his mother walked home. Tenten giggled silently and continued walking.

* * *

Tenten slowed down as she felt another presence near her. Her hand lingered over her kunai pouch. Tenten took out five kunai knives, turned around and hurled them behind her. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed her mistake. 

Neji moved to the right swiftly and dodged the flying kunai knives by a few inches. Tenten sighed in relief as Neji raised his eyebrow.

"You seem….a bit jumpy, Tenten- more so than usual," Neji said bluntly with a hint of concern evident in his voice.

Tenten put her hands on her hips and tried glaring at him, but did it unsuccessfully. Neji smirked and walked past Tenten silently. Tenten's gaze followed him for a few moments before she followed him. They walked side-by-side in a comfortable silence- their hands brushing together every few seconds. Tenten's gaze ran over to Neji slowly. Her eyes lingered on his pale lips. Neji noticed this and restrained himself from smirking. Tenten realized that she was staring at Neji- her head snapped forward as she blushed furiously.

'_Good thing it's dark out…_' she thought in relief. Neji allowed himself to smirk as she tried to avoid looking at him.

Tenten shifted uncomfortably beside him- the silence suddenly beginning to bother her. Tenten raised her head and looked at the twinkling stars above her. Neji took his chance and glanced at Tenten from time-to-time. He blushed lightly as his eyes roamed over her body. Tenten felt Neji's gaze and looked at him. They turned their heads away quickly as a light blush crept onto their faces. Tenten felt her face growing hotter as she walked closer to Neji. Neji noticed this and looked at her, slightly curious. Tenten slowed to a halt as Neji did the same. Neji opened his mouth to speak but was soon silenced as Tenten's lips came into contact with his. After getting over his slight shock, he pushed his lips back and wrapped his arms around Tenten's waist, pulling her closer. Tenten raised her arms shakily and ran them through Neji's hair, placing them on the back of his head and pulling him closer. Neji pushed Tenten back gently against a nearby tree and allowed his hands to trail down her sides. He put his hands under Tenten's shirt and allowed them to roam up her sides. A shiver of pleasure went down Tenten's spine as Neji deepened the kiss.

"Neji!"

Neji and Tenten broke apart quickly and turned to see Naruto and Hinata walking towards them. They blushed furiously and stood straight. Naruto and Hinata slowed down. Naruto looked from Neji to Tenten, and back to Neji. His eyes widened slightly as a grin graced his lips.

"Hinata-Chan, let's go…I think these two would like to be left alone," Naruto said with a wink to Neji and Tenten, whose blush deepened. Hinata giggled and both her and Naruto said goodbye to the blushing couple. Tenten cleared her throat and smiled.

"I should get going now….I've got a mission tomorrow morning," Tenten said quietly. Neji nodded as Tenten began walking away.

He quickly caught up to her. Tenten looked at Neji curiously as he avoided looking at her.

"You shouldn't walk home alone in the dark," Neji muttered. Tenten grinned and linked her arms with his right one. Neji looked at her and raised his eyebrow. Tenten give him a gentle kiss and pulled away to see Neji smirking. Neji raised his arm and draped it around her shoulders, walking her home.

* * *

Hinata walked beside Naruto shyly. 

"Naruto-Kun," she began quietly. "Where are you taking me?"

Naruto grinned nervously.

"Don't worry, Hinata-Chan, you'll love it!"

Hinata smiled.

"If it's with you, then I'm sure I'd love it," Hinata said, blushing lightly. Naruto smiled and blushed furiously.

"We're almost there," he replied, grinning.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked in a comfortable silence side-by-side. Naruto stuffed his hand in his pocket, rubbing his thumb against a small, velvety box. 

Moments passed in silence. Naruto took a deep breath in quietly and grinned. He reached over and covered Hinata's eyes with his hands. Hinata blushed and giggled quietly.

Hinata and Naruto came to a halt. Naruto allowed his hands to drop down by his sides as he looked at Hinata, waiting to hear what she had to say.

Hinata's smile grew as she noticed a small candlelit table in front of her. Her smile didn't falter as she looked at Naruto. Naruto mentally sighed in relief as Hinata wrapped her arms around him.

"It's beautiful, Naruto-Kun," Hinata said quietly. Naruto blushed numerous shades of red as he scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. Hinata walked over to the table and allowed Naruto to pull out her chair. She sat down and watched as Naruto took a seat beside her.

Naruto and Hinata sat in a comfortable silence, eating their dinner.

Hinata watched Naruto as he finished off his dinner. He got out of his seat and walked to the other side of the table. Hinata looked at him curiously as he held out his hand in front of her.

"May I have this dance?" Naruto asked, his tone slightly low. Hinata giggled and nodded, putting her hand in his.

As soon as Hinata stood from her seat, light music began in the background. She turned her head slightly to see Konohamaru and his friends playing soft instruments.

'_Naruto-Kun, you never cease to amaze me…_' Hinata thought, smiling faintly.

Naruto and Hinata began dancing slowly. Naruto nervously watched his feet, not wanting to step on Hinata's toes. Hinata restrained herself from giggling, thinking of how cute Naruto looked.

The music ended softly. Konohamaru and his friends hid behind a small hill and raised their heads slightly, watching Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. He took in a deep breath as he noticed Hinata's curious gaze. Naruto smiled, putting in hand into his pocket confidently.

"Hinata-Chan…" Naruto began, taking out the small velvety box. Hinata took in a soft gasp and looked into his eyes.

Naruto opened the box to show a small silver ring.

"Will you marry me…?"

Hinata felt tears in her eyes; she wrapped her arms around Naruto and nodded.

"Of course, Naruto-Kun"

Naruto grinned happily as he wrapped his arms around Hinata and picked her up, spinning in a circle with her in his arms. He put her back down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Naruto pulled away gently and slipped the ring onto her left ring finger.

Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon jumped to their feet and began cheering.

"Congratulations, Naruto-nii-san!" Konohamaru shouted. Moegi wiped away a tear as Udon sniffled slightly.

Naruto draped his arm around Hinata's shoulders as Hinata looked at the ground shyly.

Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon ran to Naruto and Hinata and congratulated them once more.

* * *

Asuma sat on his bed with Kurenai by his side for a few moments before pulling her into his lap. 

"Kurenai…Is something bothering you?" he asked, putting his finger on her chin gently, and raised her head- looking into her eyes. Kurenai smiled and entwined her fingers with his. She shook her head and rested her head on his chest.

"Don't worry about it," Kurenai said softly. Asuma nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Sakura walked around her kitchen, humming quietly as she prepared her dinner. She looked up at the clock. 

'_It's not that late… Maybe I could bring Sasuke-Kun some dinner…_' Sakura put her hand on her chin.

"Can Sasuke-Kun even cook…?"

Sakura imagined Sasuke in a pink, flowery apron, walking around the kitchen, making his own dinner. She began giggling uncontrollably as she packed some dinner for him.

Sakura walked to her room quickly and changed her clothes. She picked up the food and walked out the door.

* * *

Sakura continued humming quietly, the food close to her. Within ten minutes, she was at the Uchiha household. 

Sakura raised her hand to knock on the door but stopped and turned her head. She heard the sound of faint panting and the sounds of kunai knives colliding with the trees. She turned and walked to a small clearing.

"Sasuke-Kun…?" Sakura called out.

Sasuke turned to see Sakura looking at him curiously. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and picked up his shirt, putting it on quickly. Sakura smiled and walked over to him.

Sasuke looked at the box she held curiously, knowing within seconds what it was.

"I- I thought you'd might like some dinner," Sakura said sheepishly. Sasuke smiled gratefully, not wanting to make his own dinner. Sakura handed the box to him.

"Well, I'd better get home now…" Sakura said, turned around.

Sasuke put the food down and reached forward, grabbing Sakura's wrist. Sakura stopped walking and turned around. She looked at him curiously, blushing faintly. Sasuke pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. Sasuke nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck.

"You're not leaving already, are you…?" he whispered huskily.

Sakura blushed a deeper shade of red. Sasuke pulled away gently and picked up the food, he turned to Sakura and picked her up bridal-style. Sakura giggled quietly as Sasuke smirked at her, walking into his house.

* * *

Michiko sat on her bed lazily, looking out the window. Akemi stared at Michiko, grinning slightly. 

"Yes, Akemi?" Michiko asked, slightly annoyed.

"Will you do me a small favor?"

Michiko raised her eyebrow slightly and looked at Akemi curiously.

"Alright…" Michiko replied slowly.

"Just meet me tomorrow at Naomi-San's place at three, alright?"

Michiko nodded and continued looking out the window.

Michiko smacked her head.

"Akemi… I forgot to tell you… Kiba's been waiting for you downstairs for forty-five minutes," Michiko said sheepishly.

Akemi's eyes widened.

"You idiot," Akemi said, throwing a pillow at Michiko. Michiko laughed as Akemi ran down the stairs.

* * *

Akemi looked at the door. 

"She lied….again," Akemi said, grumpily walking up the stairs.

Michiko shouted from inside her room.

"Wait, Kiba and Shino are on a mission!"

Akemi glared at Michiko's bedroom door.

* * *

Ino stood up from her seat and thanked Shikamaru's parents for inviting her to dinner. Shikamaru walked Ino to the door. 

"So, I'll um…see you tomorrow," Ino said quietly. Shikamaru smirked faintly. He leaned in and gently kissed a blushing Ino.

Shikamaru pulled away as Ino smiled. Someone cleared their throat, Ino and Shikamaru turned their heads to see Shikamaru's parents looking at them. Shikamaru and Ino blushed deeply, looking at the ground.

'_No privacy,_' Ino and Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru's mom smiled happily.

"We're getting grand-children!"

Shikamaru's dad smiled and patted Shikamaru's back. Ino glanced at Shikamaru and thanked his parents once again before running out the door. Shikamaru sighed as his mom pulled him into the living room, making plans for the wedding.

Shikamaru looked at his father pleadingly. Shikamaru's father raised his hands, as if saying '_sorry, I don't want to face your mother's wrath._' Shikamaru sighed in annoyance.

* * *

Iruka lay in his bed, looking up at the ceiling as Shizune's smiling face entered his thoughts. He smiled happily and closed his eyes and sleep overcame him.

* * *

"Tsunade-Sama, here are the reports from this morning," Shizune said, dropping numerous folders onto Tsunade's desk. Tsunade sighed and looked at the papers, putting aside yesterday's reports. 

'_It never ends,_' Tsunade thought grumpily.

* * *

Gai smiled, showing his pearly-white teeth to Naomi while giving her the nice guy pose. Naomi smiled and hugged him as he walked out the door for another mission. 

'_That's my beautiful beast_,' Naomi thought.

"I will be back soon, my beautiful blossom!"

* * *

Hinata ran back to the Hyuuga household quickly. 

"Where have you been?"

Hinata turned around and faced her father. She put her hands behind her back quickly.

"I- I was out h- having d- dinner with some f-friends," Hinata stammered.

Hiashi looked at Hinata sternly.

"Go to bed," he said.

Hinata nodded and ran inside quickly.

'_Naruto-Kun… we still have to get my father's approval…_' Hinata thought sadly, as she lay down in bed. She smiled faintly.

'_Good night…Naruto-Kun…_'

* * *

Chapter 9- I hope you enjoyed it! Review please! 


	11. Chapter 11

Please forgive me for the long wait! This chapter is short, and I promise to try and update quicker and to make the chapters longer! Don't forget to review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters and attacks.

_My Trust in You_

Chapter Ten- Threats

* * *

"_I'll kill you!"_

Amaya took in a sharp gasp as she shot up in bed. She looked around her room wildly before swinging her legs over the edge of her bed and standing shakily. She restrained herself from screaming as she felt a sharp pain stab at the back of her head. Amaya stumbled forward shakily, pushing herself up against the wall. She turned the doorknob slowly and walked out of her bedroom, and into the washroom.

Amaya locked the door quickly and dropped to her knees, growling quietly. Her eyes flickered from its normal bluish-gray hue to a deep shade of purple.

Amaya shut her eyes tightly for a few moments before hearing something dripping to the ground. Amaya opened her eyes slowly and looked down at her arms. Black marks etched their way up her arms, cutting them and allowing her blood to fall down.

'_What the hell is going on…?_'

Amaya ran her tongue over her teeth, feeling small fangs growing.

"Amaya"

Amaya's head shot up as she heard Kakashi's groggy and muffled voice on the other side of the door.

"Y- Yeah?"

Kakashi put his hand on the doorknob and tried turning it, but found it locked.

"Amaya, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong- go back to sleep!"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"Amaya, it's ten am…"

Amaya suppressed her urge to scream as the cuts on her arm became deeper. She pushed herself up with great difficulty. She shut her eyes for a moment, unlocking the bathroom door.

Kakashi blinked in confusion.

"Amaya…is something wrong?"

Amaya's eyes fluttered open. Her gaze ran down to her arms, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. She turned slowly and looked at the washroom floor, finding it clean. Amaya ran her tongue over her teeth to find them back to normal.

'_…Was that genjutsu…?_' Amaya's gaze ran back to her arms to find faint scars.

'_No…it wasn't genjutsu…_' Her brows furrowed once again.

Kakashi raised his hand and caressed Amaya's right cheek gently. Amaya raised her head and smiled faintly.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me," Amaya answered reassuringly. Kakashi nodded and sighed silently.

'_When you say that, you make me worry even more…_' Kakashi thought grumpily. Amaya noticed the sudden change on his face, her smile grew and she wrapped her arms around him, surprising him. Kakashi rolled his eyes slightly and smiled.

"Close your eyes," Amaya said softly. Kakashi blushed lightly and nodded, closing his eyes. He felt Amaya's warm body move away from him. Amaya walked behind him and hopped onto his back. Kakashi's eyes widened as he put his foot forward- not wanting to fall. He glanced back at Amaya's grinning face. He sighed and walked to the kitchen with Amaya on his back.

* * *

Amaya looked up from her breakfast at the clock hanging on the wall. Kakashi looked at her curiously as she spat out her food. 

"I was supposed to go training with Kurenai-Chan today!" Amaya got up from her seat quickly and allowed it to fall down as she ran into her room. Kakashi shook his head and chuckled quietly. Amaya hopped out of her room while pulling her jounin vest over her head and putting her sock on her right foot. After a few moments of struggling, she had accomplished her task of putting on her sock and vest. Her eyes gazed past the calendar.

'_Eh? Wait a second_,' Amaya's eyes trailed back to the calendar. She looked at the calendar dumbly as her eyebrow began twitching.

'_Kurenai cancelled the training session today… I can't believe I forgot._'

Amaya turned around and stomped into her room, plopping down on the bed while realizing she had no plans today.

'_Stupid stupid stupid- what a stupid morning this has been!_' Amaya crossed her arms and glared at the ceiling. She stubbornly blew her hair away from her face but growled quietly as it covered her left eye.

'_Stupid_'

Kakashi leaned against the doorframe as usual and restrained himself from laughing at his childish spouse.

Amaya glared at him from the corner of her eye.

"If you laugh, I will kill you," Amaya said darkly. Kakashi smiled, slightly nervous.

'_Unfortunately, she could kill me if she wanted to_,' Kakashi thought. Kakashi pushed himself away from the doorframe and took a seat beside the fuming Amaya. His eyes softened as he gently pushed away the hair covering her eye. Amaya stubbornly continued to gaze at the ceiling.

"I hate it," Amaya said quietly, not wanting to take out her anger on Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded slightly.

Amaya sat up and sighed.

"Stupid morning," Amaya muttered darkly. Kakashi raised his eyebrow and chuckled while shaking his head.

"Shall we finish our breakfast?" Kakashi asked, standing up.

Amaya nodded, stand up lazily. She walked forward and hopped onto Kakashi's back.

"Onward, camel!"

Kakashi sighed and took off towards the kitchen.

* * *

Hinata's head peeked out from her bedroom door. She lowered her head and looked at the small ring on her slender ring finger. Hinata quickly walked out of her bedroom and ran to the gates of the Hyuuga compound. 

"Hinata-Sama!"

Hinata skidded to a halt.

'_Darn…_'

Hinata turned around and quickly hid her hands behind her back. Neji noticed this and raised his eyebrow.

"Were you going out?"

Hinata nodded quickly.

"Y- yes, Sakura-Chan a- asked me t- to come over," Hinata mumbled.

Neji nodded and walked past Hinata, not wanting to be late for his training with Lee.

Hinata waited until Neji was out of site before running out of the gates.

* * *

Hinata stopped in the middle of a street, catching her breath. 

"Hinata-Chan!"

Hinata stood straight and turned around to see Sakura waving while carrying numerous bags. Hinata smiled and walked over to her, taking half of the bags she was carrying. Sakura glanced at her and smiled slyly. Hinata looked at her curiously.

"What is it…?"

Sakura's sly smile turned to a grin. Her eyes flickered down to Hinata's left hand.

Hinata blushed lightly.

"How did you-?"

"He asked for help," Sakura said laughing quietly. Hinata smiled and blushed a deeper shade of red.

"So, were you going to meet Naruto before his next mission?"

Hinata nodded.

"I'll help you with these, and then we can go see him together," Hinata said with a smile. Sakura nodded.

Hinata and Sakura began chatting quietly as they took off towards Sakura's house.

* * *

"Naruto-!" 

Naruto turned around to see Sakura and Hinata running towards him. He grinned happily.

Naruto opened his arms and allowed Hinata to embrace him. Sakura smiled faintly at the two.

"Hey, Naruto- hurry up!" Shikamaru called, putting on his mask.

Naruto turned his head and nodded to Shikamaru before looking back at Hinata and Sakura.

"Good luck, Naruto-Kun," Hinata said quietly. Sakura moved forward and gave Naruto a one-sided hug.

"Good luck, Naruto"

Naruto's grin grew as he pulled on his fox-like mask. He waved to Sakura and Hinata before turning and walking out the gates with Shikamaru and the other two ANBU members.

* * *

After sitting on the couch, bored out of her mind for twenty minutes- Amaya decided to take a walk outside. She grumpily raised herself from the couch and stomped to the door. She sighed quietly as she turned the doorknob. She walked out the door and locked it behind her. She walked out with her hands behind her and began humming quietly.

* * *

Kakashi took a seat on the stool in front of him as Iruka took a seat beside him. They began chatting as Iruka began eating his ramen.

* * *

Chikako raised her head above the large bushes. She heard a grunt behind her as she scowled. 

"You know, if you fucking stayed quiet- it would make my job a whole lot fucking easier."

The man behind her smirked as he took a seat beside her.

"You know-…"

Chikako growled and smacked him over the head.

"Shut the fuck up and let me do my fucking job…or else I'll kill you," she muttered angrily. The man shut his mouth quickly.

Chikako sighed as she noticed a silver-haired jounin take a seat at the Ichikira ramen stand. Her brows furrowed slightly.

'_Here I go…._'

* * *

I AM VERY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I had writers' block and when my writers' block ended, I didn't know how to put everything together. ALSO- I'll try to make the next chapter longer and I'll try to update it quicker. 

Thanks for reading- please review!


	12. Put Plan into Motion

Here it is- chapter eleven! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters and attacks- everything else belongs to Kishimoto-San

_My Trust in You_

Chapter Eleven- Put Plan into Motion

* * *

Chikako disguised her looks using a genjutsu before rising from her spot behind the bushes. She took in a deep breath and walked forward.

* * *

"How is Amaya-Chan doing?" Iruka asked, eating his ramen slowly. 

Kakashi sighed slightly and shook his head.

"She's fine, as far as I know…" Kakashi answered quietly.

* * *

Chikako cleared her throat from behind Kakashi and Iruka. 

Iruka swallowed his ramen as he turned his head. Kakashi kept his head low, not turning to look at the person behind him. Iruka raised his eyebrow.

"Hello, my name Emi- I'm looking for Hatake Kakashi." The young girl said sweetly. A man stood not too far behind her with his arms crossed, looking in the opposite direction.

Kakashi turned and raised his eyebrow slightly as he stood.

"That would be me," he began with a smile.

Chikako smiled sweetly as she pushed Kakashi back onto his stool, she took a seat beside him and crossed her left leg over her right.

* * *

The tall man smirked slightly as he began to walk away from the Ichikira ramen stand.

* * *

Chikako glanced past Kakashi and noticed Amaya walking forward with her hands behind her. 

Chikako grimaced slightly and smiled nonetheless as she pushed her chest up against Kakashi's chest. She took her finger and ran it over Kakashi's face gently.

"I've heard so much about you Kakashi-San… I'm a very big fan of your… work…" Chikako said in a sultry voice.

* * *

Amaya smiled as Kakashi came into view. Her smile faltered as she noticed a younger girl with him. Her eyebrows furrowed. 

'_What…. What's going on…?_' Amaya thought as she took a few steps forward.

* * *

Iruka looked from the young girl to Kakashi. Kakashi smiled uncomfortably. 

"T- Thank you… But could you-…"

Kakashi was cut off as Chikako raised her hands to his mask. Kakashi sat back quickly.

Chikako smiled nervously as she leaned in and kissed Kakashi's mask. Kakashi froze as Iruka's mouth hung open.

Amaya stood frozen for a moment before she turned her head. She glanced back to Kakashi once again before she felt tears prickle at her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled for a moment before she ran past the ramen shop at full speed.

* * *

Kakashi pushed Chikako away and looked at the street to see a few people looking at him. A gust of wind passed him as he saw Amaya for a split second before she became a blur running past him. 

'_Kuso-!_' he thought angrily, glaring at the girl in front of him.

Kakashi noticed Chikako smile uncomfortably with a hint of sorrow in her eyes. She raised her hand in front of her and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Amaya ran quickly and skidded to a halt before a house. She banged on the door as hard as she could without breaking it. 

The door opened to reveal Naomi looking at her curiously.

"Amaya-Ch-,"

Amaya walked past Naomi and went up the stairs.

"Gai-! Gai, get your ass out here!" Amaya shouted angrily, tears threatening to fall.

Gai ran out of the washroom with a towel around his waist, and his toothbrush in his hand. He noticed Amaya's eyes before looking at her curiously.

"Training area- right now!" she shouted angrily before leaving his house. Gai finished getting ready quickly as he ran out the door.

* * *

Gai stood at the training area looking around his eyes narrowed slightly as Amaya came from behind him, trying to aim numerous kicks at him. Gai blocked the kicks and jumped back as Amaya came forward and began delivering a series of punches and more kicks. 

'_Her aim is terrible…_' Gai thought as Amaya's punch flew past him.

Gai's eyes widened slightly as he noticed tears running down Amaya's face quickly. Amaya's eyes flickered to purple a few times before she closed them for a moment.

She opened her eyes again to reveal the sharingan. Gai's eyes widened slightly as he took another jump back. Amaya growled as she kicked Gai in the stomach and sent an upper cut to him. Gai tilted his head back and skidded on the ground. He raised his hands and blocked the furious punches that Amaya sent towards him. Amaya sent one more punch forward but missed on purpose. She began panting quietly as Gai looked at her with concern. Amaya dropped down to her knees and continued trying to catch her breath. Amaya shut her eyes tightly, allowing the sharingan to disappear.

"Amaya, what-…?"

Amaya groaned slightly as black marks began etching their way up her arms. Gai continued looking at her, his concern growing.

"Can't you see them? Can't you see the marks?" Amaya asked quietly. Gai raised his eyebrow.

"What marks…?"

Amaya got up quickly and ran past Gai. Gai stood up and turned, watching her run past him.

"Don't follow me!" Amaya shouted. Gai sighed and decided to look for Kakashi.

* * *

Amaya whimpered slightly as she continued running- her eyes changed to a deep shade of purple again. She flexed her fingers as her nails soon became claws. The marks on her arms grew and spread to her neck and stomach. She suppressed a groan of pain and continued running.

* * *

Amaya came to a halt watching Shizune carrying reports. 

"Shizune-San…" Amaya said quietly- tears running down her face slowly.

"Hm?" Shizune turned.

Shizune dropped the reports as her eyes grew.

"What hap-….?"

Amaya groaned in pain and hugged herself as she dropped to her knees. Shizune took off to Tsunade's office.

* * *

Shizune pushed the doors open. 

"Tsunade-Sama-!"

Tsunade spit out some of her sake from her mouth.

"Shizune- what-…?"

"Hokage-Sama…"

Tsunade raised her eyebrow as another voice was heard from behind Shizune.

Amaya walked forward slowly. Blood began dripping from her arms and face to the ground.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she dropped the pencil she was holding.

"Amaya-!"

* * *

"Kakashi-!" 

Kakashi came to a halt as Gai ran to his side.

"Gai- have you seen-?"

Gai held up his hand and stopped Kakashi from talking.

"What happened to Amaya?"

'_Amaya..._'

Kakashi lowered his head and slightly and began talking to Gai.

* * *

Shizune and Tsunade around Amaya with chakra emitting from their hands. 

Amaya sat with her eyes shut tightly.

The chakra flickered to a stop as Tsunade wiped the sweat away from her forehead. Amaya raised her head and opened her eyes quickly. Shizune, Tsunade and Amaya stood silently.

Amaya bowed gratefully.

"Thank you, Hokage-Sama- and Shizune-San…" Amaya said quietly.

"You'll feel weak for a while… Go home and rest," Tsunade said with a small smile. Tsunade raised her eyebrow at the troubled look on Amaya's face.

"Unless there's something else-…"

Amaya raised her head and smiled.

"That's all- thank you once again," Amaya said gratefully as she walked past them.

"Tsunade-Sama, don't you think we should have kept her-…?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"She wouldn't have stayed with us anyway- no matter what we said… Although…" Tsunade trailed off.

'_It must have been something big to make her-…_' Tsunade's thoughts trailed off.

Shizune looked at her curiously.

"Well, back to work," Tsunade said, walking out the door with Shizune following her in silence.

'_Amaya… What could it have been that made you change so quickly…?_' Tsunade thought.

* * *

Amaya walked in the streets on Konoha slowly with her head lowered. 

'_Can't go home…_' Amaya thought, turning and walking towards where Kurenai and Asuma lived.

* * *

Kurenai got up from her seat on the couch and opened the door to see Amaya grinning uncomfortably. 

"Uh…K- Kurenai-Chan…I was wondering- if it's not too much trouble, if I could stay here for a bit," Amaya said sheepishly. Kurenai raised her eyebrow and allowed Amaya to walk inside.

Kurenai closed the door and followed Amaya into the kitchen.

"Why don't you go home?" Kurenai asked curiously. Amaya's smile faltered slightly.

"I-… I just…need to get away from there for a bit. But…I mean, if you don't want me to stay then I'll understand complete-," Amaya began.

Kurenai shook her head.

"It's alright, you can stay here for as long as you wish," Kurenai said with a smile.

Amaya's smile grew slightly but Kurenai was able to tell that something was wrong.

"I'll get started on dinner!" Amaya said happily. Kurenai bit her bottom lip slightly.

'_Just don't wreck my kitchen…_' she thought, helping Amaya take out ingredients.

* * *

Asuma opened the door to see Amaya sitting on the couch in front of him. He raised his eyebrow and walked back, making sure that he was at the right house. Amaya glanced over to him and grinned. 

"Asuma-Kun- welcome back!" Amaya said, raising her arms and standing from her seat.

Kurenai walked out from the kitchen and smiled faintly.

"Amaya-Chan will be staying here for a little while…" Kurenai said after looking at Asuma's confused face.

Asuma smiled slightly, a puff of smoke emitting from his mouth.

"Alright then," he said, putting his bag down by the door.

Asuma put out his cigarette and walked over to Kurenai, embracing her and kissing her forehead.

Amaya smiled sadly as she followed Kurenai back into the kitchen as Asuma went to wash up for dinner.

* * *

That's it! Chapter eleven! It was a little longer than the last one I suppose- and I did update it faster than the last one… Anyways- I hope you enjoyed it! 

Review please!


	13. Nice to Meet You

**_Question!_** Is Lee the Green beast, Blue beast or Azure beast of konoha? (I don't remember, and I'm too lazy to check...)

I AM SO VERY SORRY!

**A special thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You rock!**

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters and attacks.

_My Trust in You_

Chapter Twelve- Nice to meet you

* * *

Chikako twirled a leaf between her fingers slowly. She sighed quietly and looked up at the setting sun.

'_…Forgive me if you can,_' she thought sadly.

"Chikako, it's time to head back"

Chikako got up slowly and followed her subordinate in silence. She let go of the small leaf and allowed it to hit the ground in silence.

* * *

"Akemi-san-!" 

Akemi turned her head and smiled faintly as she noticed someone walking towards her.

"Keiko-San, how are you?"

Keiko grinned slightly.

"I'm fine, thank you. Yourself?"

Akemi shrugged.

"I'm alright, I guess. I just got back from another mission," Akemi replied, pointing to her dirty clothes and showing her hands which had dry blood on them.

"I see… Hey, if you're not busy at the moment, do you want to get a bite to eat?"

Akemi smiled again and nodded.

"Sure," she said as they turned towards the Ichikira ramen stand.

* * *

Keiko and Akemi took a seat on the stools and watched their food getting ready. 

Lee sighed slightly and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He glanced over at the ramen stand and smiled as he noticed a familiar face.

"Akemi-San!" Lee said happily as he walked over to the chatting jounins. Akemi raised her head and grinned.

"Lee-San, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks- you?"

"I'm fine," Akemi began. "Ah, Lee-San, this is Nakashima Keiko." Akemi replied, motioning to Keiko, who looked at Lee curiously.

Keiko got up from her seat and blushed lightly as she extended her hand to Lee.

Lee's mouth was slightly opened for a few moments before realizing that Keiko was looking at him.

"H- Hi, I'm Rock Lee- Konoha's very own-,"

"Green beast," Lee and Keiko ended in unison.

Lee grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Right!" he said, continuing to grin.

Akemi looked at Keiko to Lee, then back to Keiko. She raised her eyebrow slightly and grinned.

"Lee-San, why don't you join us?"

Lee blinked and smiled, showing his white teeth.

"Sure," he replied.

Lee and Keiko took their seats on either side of Akemi and they all began chatting.

* * *

"Mommy-!" 

A young girl ran through the streets, holding back tears. She sighed and stopped in front of her house, turning the doorknob quickly.

She walked inside and took off her shoes, locking the door behind her.

"Mommy-! Mommy, I'm home!"

After hearing no response, she turned on the lights and looked around curiously.

"Mommy…? Mommy, where are you?" she called out as loud as she could.

A scream emerged from a room upstairs. The young looked at the door on the top floor. She began running up the stairs quickly.

"Mommy, what's wrong!"

"Aya, run away! Get away, go get help!"

The young girl, Aya, continued to run up the stairs. She stopped in front of her mother's bedroom and heard her mother's muffled voice from inside.

"Get away from me! Leave, please!"

Another scream was heard from inside, followed by silence.

Aya tried to turn the doorknob to her mother's room but found it locked.

"Mommy, what's going on! Mommy- open the door, please!"

The doorknob turned slowly. Aya stepped back and looked up to see a shadowed figure.

"W- Who are you? Where's my mother?"

The shadowed figure smiled menacingly and stepped forward.

Aya turned and ran down the stairs quickly. The shadowed figure jumped down and landed in front of her, blocking her way of exiting. She held up her hands in front of her.

"P- Please leave…Please-," Aya was cut off as the shadowed figure took out a kunai knife. He reached forward quickly and wrapped his hand around Aya's neck, making his grip tighter.

Aya's face changed from its normal pale color to a slight hue of blue. The shadowed figure held up his kunai and drove it through the left of her chest. Aya's eyes rolled back as he dropped her to the ground.

He licked the blood from the kunai away and pocketed it as he walked through the front door.

Chikako jumped down from the roof of the house and sent a kick to the shadowed figure. He stumbled back slightly as glared at her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Chikako asked angrily. "We have a mission, the last thing we need is for you to draw more attention to us!"

The shadowed figure shrugged.

"I have my hobbies and you have yours," he muttered.

Chikako growled and punched his nose. He stumbled back again and held his nose. He glared at her, knowing that he wasn't allowed to hit her back.

"You're fucking sick….You're sick! How could you kill-?"

He held up his hand.

"You've killed before… Why are you so mad now?" he asked calmly.

Chikako growled angrily.

"Shut the Hell up… Go back; get the Hell away from here…Now-! Go," Chikako shouted angrily.

The shadowed figure shrugged and walked away slowly, glancing at Chikako hungrily.

'_You-… you will be my next target…_' he thought darkly.

Chikako walked inside the house slowly and looked down at Aya while the blood poured out of her body. Chikako looked away and covered her face with a mask. She ran up the stairs quickly and walked to Aya's mother's room. She turned the doorknob and quickly walked in to see Aya's mother tied up in the corner of her room with her mouth taped. Chikako sighed inwardly and she took off the tape from the mother's mouth.

"Who are you? W- Where's Aya!"

Chikako untied the mother and allowed her to run down the stairs.

Aya's mother screamed and held Aya close to her. Aya's mother began begging Aya to speak to her. Chikako walked down the stairs slowly and dropped down to her knees beside the hysterical woman.

"I-… It's too late," Chikako said quietly. "I-….I'm sorry, I can't save her now…" Chikako got up slowly and walked out the door, leaving quickly.

Aya's mother began sobbing.

"Aya…Please…!"

She held Aya closer, and continued sobbing as people came to the front door. They began talking and calling for help.

* * *

Chikako looked down from her spot on the tree branch and sighed. She got out a kunai knife and held it against her arm. She took in a deep breath and cut her arm deeply. Chikako looked at the blood oozing out, her eyes distant. 

'_How many people… have I left to die now…?_'

* * *

Ok- chapter five is done! You've learned a bit more about the enemy (I think). I'm putting my ideas in order so I don't get confused a lot and hopefully my other updates will be quicker too! 

Anyways, thank you for reading and review please!


	14. Time to Sleep

Disclaimer: THE POEM BELONGS TO ME (though, I'm not even sure if it's a poem). All Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-San except for the ones I created (all attacks that I created, also belong to me).

**Sephynarutocloud**- Chikako meant 'how many people have I not been able to save?' Because she was too slow- and so on.

THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! YOU ROCK!

_My Trust in You_

Chapter Thirteen-Time to Sleep

* * *

Kakashi sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He sighed inwardly as his red eyes burned slightly. Kakashi pushed himself up from his seat and walked over to his bedroom window, looking out bitterly. He raised his hand and ran it through his hair as another sigh escaped from his mouth. The streetlights flickered on quickly. Kakashi's eyes grew distant as they ran over the street, hoping to catch a glimpse of Amaya, though he didn't know where she was.

* * *

Amaya glared up at the ceiling in Kurenai's house. She sighed sadly and held back tears. Amaya turned to her side and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Michiko, I'm home!" 

Michiko poked her head out from her bedroom door and watched as Akemi took off her shoes. Michiko quickly returned to her room and sat on her bed and crossed her arms. Akemi ran up the stairs and stood in the doorway of Michiko's room.

"Something… Bothering you?"

Michiko nodded quickly.

"It's Shino…"

Akemi looked at her curiously.

"What about him?"

Michiko sighed with a starry look in her eyes.

"I-…."

"You like him!" Akemi shouted.

Michiko glared at Akemi and blushed lightly.

"I thought that was pretty obvious when we went to the restaurant."

-Flashback-

_"Something wrong, Michiko?" _

_Michiko began pacing slowly, a light blush creeping onto her face. _

_"Do- do you think that-….Maybe….Shino might-…"_

_Akemi grinned wildly._

_"You like him!" she shouted loudly._

-End Flashback-

Akemi grinned sheepishly.

"Oh right… Well, why don't you….go out with him?" Akemi asked. She asked as an idea hit her.

"You can have a double date with me and Kiba!"

Michiko raised her eyebrow.

"He doesn't even like me," Michiko said, sighing.

"What do you mean? Of course Kiba likes you," Akemi replied. Michiko sighed again.

"I meant Shino!"

Akemi muttered an "oh."

"What do you mean? Of course Shino likes you! Don't you remember when we went to the island?"

Michiko shook her head.

"I just stayed with him wherever he went. He probably thought it was annoying."

"If he thought it was annoying, then he would've said something!"

Michiko sighed for the third time.

"I don't know…"

Akemi stayed quiet for a moment.

"Okay, leave it to me!" she said happily.

'_Leave **what** to you…?_' Michiko thought, raising her eyebrow again. "Alright…"

"But for now, we need to sleep!" Akemi said cheerfully. Michiko smiled and nodded.

* * *

Shino looked up at the window and noticed Michiko and Akemi chatting happily. He smiled faintly and walked away.

* * *

Ino sat on her bed, finding it hard to sleep. She closed her eyes as an image of Shikamaru entered her mind. She sighed happily as a picture of him in a tuxedo ran through her head. She then imagined herself in a white dress. Ino's eyes opened as she shot up in bed. She blushed lightly. 

'_Like Shikamaru would ever wear a tuxedo…_'

* * *

Amaya turned in her bed as an old poem came into her mind. 

_They all took my heart,_

_And tore it apart,_

_I watched it break in half,_

_As it fell to the ground,_

_I dropped down beside it,_

_And closed my eyes,_

_If only my heart hadn't died..._

She sighed sadly and watched the moon for a few moments before turning again and closing her eyes.

* * *

Kakashi looked up at moon and sighed silently before turning away and walking out the bedroom door. Kakashi lay down on the couch and closed his eyes.

* * *

Sakura lay down in her bed, smiling happily as she hugged a pink teddy bear. She sighed and fell asleep. 

-Dream-

"_Sakura…"_

_Sakura raised her head to see Sasuke smiling tenderly at her. He held his hand out in front of her and allowed her to hold it. She got up from her seat swiftly as she and Sasuke began dancing underneath the full moon. _

-End Dream-

* * *

Hinata sat on her bed, looking down at the ring on her slender finger. She smiled lightly and sighed. She turned and picked up an orange teddy bear that she received from Naruto. Hinata looked at the bear's right ear and smiled as she read the words that had been stitched there. 

'_To the most beautiful princess in the world, my sweet Hinata'_

She smiled as she lay down in her bed, holding the teddy bear close to her.

* * *

Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead and smacked Shikamaru on the back while grinning wildly. Shikamaru fell forward and glared at Naruto. 

"Well, another mission done greatly!" Naruto exclaimed.

Shikamaru shook his head and got up, dusting off his clothes.

"You're just happy that you're going to see Hinata again," Shikamaru said, grinning slightly.

Naruto blushed lightly and continued grinning.

"Of course!" Naruto began. "I went two days without seeing her- seemed like an eternity…" Naruto added quietly.

Shikamaru looked at him curiously.

'_He must really love her…_'

"Ah well, I'm happy to go home too- I get to see Ino… I just hope she doesn't go crazy and- yeah…"

Naruto laughed and smacked Shikamaru's back again as he began walking back home. Shikamaru looked at him dumbly and got up quickly, walking after Naruto.

* * *

Kiba stood at the gates and watched as Shikamaru and Naruto came into view. 

"What took you so long?"

Naruto grinned again.

"We just wanted to take our time."

Kiba shook his head as Akamaru barked. Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru and Naruto walked past the gates and towards Tsunade's office to give their report.

* * *

Sasuke smiled slightly in his sleep as images of Sakura passed through his thoughts. 

-Dream-

_Sakura sat in Sasuke's lap with her head resting on his chest. Sasuke smiled faintly as they closed their eyes, falling asleep underneath the large willow tree._

-End dream-

* * *

Shizune had her arm linked with Iruka's as they walked back to Tsunade's office. Shizune smiled as they came to a halt. 

"Thank you for the great evening, Iruka" she said quietly as she pressed her lips against his cheek. Iruka blushed furiously.

"No- thank _you_ for the great evening," he replied.

Shizune smiled and wrapped her arms around him gently.

"I'd better go now; there are a lot of reports that need to be read."

Iruka nodded and brushed his lips against hers gently before saying goodnight and turned to leave.

Shizune smiled and walked up to Tsunade's office.

* * *

Tenten polished her kunai knife while sitting up on her bed. She turned and put her kunai knife in her pouch while she turned to look at the small table near her bed. She looked at an old picture that had Gai, Lee, herself and Neji in it. She picked up the small photo and turned it over. She opened the back of the frame and smiled as a picture of Neji slipped out. She smiled and ran her fingers over the picture gently. Tenten slipped the picture back into the frame a few moments later and held it close to her as she fell asleep.

* * *

Kurenai slept in Asuma's arms as he snored silently. She smiled in her sleep and moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her as a reflex and smiled in his sleep as well.

* * *

Neji lay down on his bed, looking up at his ceiling. 

'_Goodnight Tenten…_'

* * *

Gai and Naomi lay together on the couch, asleep while the TV remained on. Gai snored slightly while holding Naomi close to him. She buried her face in his chest as she slept peacefully.

* * *

A little drool slipped out of Lee's mouth while it twitched into a smile. Pictures of Keiko ran through his mind quickly.

* * *

Chikako leaned back against the wall, her eyes distant. More blood began falling to the ground from her arms. She sniffled slightly and sighed. 

A man watched her from the shadows, his tongue running over his lips.

Chikako snapped back to reality and glared at the man.

"Get lost, you little piece of-"

"Ah, nice language, little one…"

Chikako took out a kunai knife and threw it towards him. He stayed rooted to his spot as the kunai knife missed him by a mere inch. He turned and left the room as Chikako glared at him.

'_Piece of shit…_' she added in her mind.

Chikako got up from her seat on the ground and locked the door. She sat on her bed and lay back, falling asleep.

* * *

THAT'S IT! It was basically nothing...but it was something! And something's better than nothing, right? 

-hides behind table- don't hurt me! Just review! Thank you!

* * *

Then Complexity got up and ran away. 


	15. Goodbye

This chapter is dedicated to **Dragon Man 180**- Enjoy!

Lexy499- This story was meant to be darker than the first one… As for the romance….It's coming.

NOTE: you'll notice that Naruto eats differently in the morning now- just so you know, it was thanks to Hinata. I'm begging you, please don't kill me.

ALSO- Strange things are going on with Amaya, you'll find out why later.

Thanks to my readers and reviewers, you rock!

_My Trust in You_

Chapter fourteen- Goodbye

* * *

Amaya shot up in bed as her eyes ran to the window. It was still dark out. She moved her hands and felt her surroundings. Her breathing became rigid as her pupils shrank. Amaya raised her hands to her eyes and rubbed them hard. She began gasping for breath and lowered her hands. She turned and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up quickly. Amaya knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground.

'_Nii-Chan!' a younger version of Sasuke came running forward while laughing happily._

She raised her hands and fumbled in the dark for a few moments before she felt herself grasp a kunai knife. She gripped it tightly and continued gasping. She shut her eyes tightly and began cutting her arms deeply.

'_Amaya-…' Itachi's voice echoed slightly as he turned his head and stared behind him._

Amaya resisted the growing urge to scream. Blood began falling heavily to the ground. She raised the kunai knife and grabbed chunks of her hair.

"_Mom-!" Amaya laughed happily while running forward. "Mom, I'm home!"_

Amaya brought the kunai up and began cutting her hair. She continued grabbing large chunks of her hair and cutting it. After a few moments Amaya dropped the kunai knife. She opened her eyes and allowed them to adjust to the dark. Her breathing began slowing down to normal.

"_We love you, and we'll always love you, no matter what." Amaya's parents smiled tenderly and they embraced her_.

She gasped as she felt her warm blood on the ground mixed with the large chunks of cut hair. Amaya's head shot up as she looked out the window. The sun began rising slowly. Amaya's gaze ran back to the ground. Her eyes became watery as she noticed the cuts on her arms healing quickly.

_Kakashi held Amaya's hands gently as he stared longingly into her eyes._

"_I love you, and I always will, no matter what." _

_Amaya's lips curved into a small smile as she wrapped her arms around him._

She raised her hands and ran them through her hair. Her hair was strangely even as it fell a few inches below her ears. She took in several quick breaths as she raised herself up from the ground shakily. She took a step forward through the warm blood on the ground.

"_Itachi-! Itachi, you moron- wait for me!" Amaya shouted, running after Itachi. Itachi smiled faintly and slowed his pace_.

She moved her toes slightly and felt the blood between her toes. She gulped nervously and walked over to the door. She opened it slightly and peeked out of it as she noticed Kurenai walking towards her bedroom. She shut the door quickly and stood with her back against the door for a few seconds before hearing Kurenai knocking on it. Amaya bit her bottom lip.

"Amaya-!"

Amaya opened her mouth slightly but remained quiet for a few moments.

"I- I'll be out in a few minutes!"

Kurenai nodded on the other side of the door.

"Alright," she replied quietly while turning and walking into the kitchen. Amaya sighed and ran her hand through her hair again.

'_How the Hell am I going to explain this…?_'

* * *

Naruto sat up in his bed and stretched while yawning loudly. He shook his head and rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes. He hopped out of bed and went to get ready. 

Naruto's thoughts ran to Hinata's blushing face. He chuckled slightly and shook his head as a small smile graced his lips. He began humming quietly as he stepped into the shower.

Naruto ran his hands through his wet hair and shook his head, allowing water drops to hit the ground. A few minutes later, Naruto stepped out of the shower and tied a towel around his waist loosely. He began whistling an innocent tune as he walked into his bedroom. He walked to his bed where he had his clothes out. He continued to whistle as he slipped his clothes on. He walked over to the desk by his bed, picked up his hitai-ate and tied it securely around his forehead. He stopping whistling and picked up his kunai knives and shuriken. Naruto walked out of his room and into the kitchen, where he began preparing his breakfast.

Some time passed before Naruto had finished making his breakfast. He grinned happily as he sat down at the table with vegetables, fruit, ramen and fresh milk.

"Itadokimasu!" he said loudly before digging into his breakfast.

* * *

Amaya stood up and wiped the sweat away on her forehead. She looked around the room and sighed. 

'_Finally… I'm done cleaning_.'

Amaya inhaled and exhaled as she opened the door. She closed the door behind and put on a fake smile as she walked towards the kitchen. She peeked inside to see Kurenai washing the dishes. Asuma sat at the table reading a newspaper. Amaya stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning, friends!"

Asuma looked up from his paper as his jaw dropped slightly.

"You're up late, Amaya," Kurenai said as she continued washing the dishes. Asuma gapped for a moment.

"Amaya….What happened to-?"

Kurenai turned and looked at Amaya.

Amaya grinned nervously as Kurenai's jaw dropped.

"Amaya, what did you do to your hair?"

Amaya touched the ends of her hair slightly.

"Well, you know… It's easier to manage and- and…um… It's easier for missions and stuff," Amaya said nervously.

Kurenai and Asuma looked at each other for a moment but didn't press on the matter.

"Alright," Kurenai began. "Eat your breakfast."

Amaya smiled and nodded as she took a seat across from Asuma. She began eating her breakfast slowly.

* * *

Kakashi's eyes opened slowly. He sat up in bed and looked out the window. He ran his hand through his hair slowly and got out of bed. He walked slowly and began to get ready, his eyes distant.

* * *

Amaya got up from her seat and put her dishes in the sink. She walked back into her room and strapped on her pouches while stuffing kunai knives and small shuriken in them. She smiled slightly and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. 

"Kurenai-Chan, I'm going out!" Amaya called out. She heard a muffled voice from the kitchen saying alright as she walked out the door. Amaya closed the door behind her and began walking at an even pace.

* * *

After walking for a little while, Amaya found herself at the Uchiha manor. She walked forward and knocked on a door three times before taking a step back and looking at the small signs on the houses. 

The doorknob turned quickly. Amaya looked forward to see Sasuke at the door, looking at her curiously.

"Hi, Sasuke-Kun," Amaya said cheerfully. Sasuke eyed her hair for a moment. Amaya smiled slightly.

"It's a long story," she said.

Sasuke nodded and moved to the side, allowing Amaya to come inside.

"So…" Sasuke began.

"I haven't been here in a while… I figured I'd come and visit."

Sasuke nodded once and crossed his arms.

"And Kakashi-…?"

Amaya twitched slightly. Sasuke noticed this and raised his eyebrow.

"We're… Taking some time apart from each other…"

Sasuke nodded slightly, curious about why they weren't together at the moment.

"Do you mind if I take a look around?" Amaya asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Sasuke shrugged slightly. Amaya smiled and walked into the hallway. She raised her hand and ran it over the wall.

_Sasuke fell to the ground after bumping into Amaya. He tried to glare at her, but failed. Amaya grinned and helped him up._

_"Hey, squirt- do you know where your brother is?" _

_Sasuke frowned slightly and looked to the side. Amaya smiled and nodded._

_"Got it…" Amaya said, knowing that Itachi was training with his father._

_"Well…Since I lost my training buddy… Would you like to train with me instead?" Amaya asked, her smile growing._

_Sasuke raised his head and grinned._

_"Okay, Nii-Chan!"_

Amaya chuckled silently.

_Itachi leaned his back against the wall as he looked at Amaya teaching Sasuke how to throw shuriken properly._

_Amaya raised her head and grinned, waving meekly at Itachi. He kept his face straight. Amaya tapped Sasuke's shoulder and pointed at Itachi. Sasuke grinned and threw a shuriken at Itachi and watched as Itachi moved to the side swiftly. Amaya and Sasuke stuck out their tongues at Itachi and gave each other a 'thumbs up.'_ _Itachi looked at them strangely. Amaya and Sasuke began laughing as Amaya messed up Sasuke's hair_.

Sasuke crossed his arms and followed her for a moment before stopping. Amaya smiled and sat on the ground, while running her hand down the wall. Sasuke looked at her curiously. Amaya's hand left the wall as she gently began running it over the ground in front of her. Amaya fingers trailed over to a loose floorboard. Sasuke raised his eyebrow as Amaya broke off the loose floorboard. Sasuke leaned in and looked down.

"What're you-…?"

Sasuke trailed off as Amaya picked up small dolls.

'_That looks like-…Itachi…and…me…_'

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as she took out more dolls.

"I made these when I was a kid…" Amaya smiled as her eyes got watery. She chuckled quietly as she took out a doll that looked similar to her mother.

"I hid them in your house because…Well, there was a great place to hide them," Amaya continued, smiling.

After taking out the dolls, Amaya placed the loose floorboard back into the ground. She picked up the dolls gently and walked into the family room. She set them on the table carefully and allowed Sasuke to take a seat across from her, at the table. Amaya put the dolls in a line, facing Sasuke. She pointed to them as she spoke.

"This is my mother….my father… your parents…me….you… and Itachi."

A small smile tugged at Sasuke's lips as an old memory ran through his head.

"_Nii-Chan, what're you doing?" A young Sasuke asked, taking a seat beside Amaya. _

_"Itai-!" Amaya shouted as she poked herself with the tiny needle. Sasuke looked at her finger._

_"Nii-Chan… It's not bleeding," Sasuke said._

_"Eh…?" Amaya looked down at her finger and grinned sheepishly._

_Sasuke and Amaya chuckled. _

_"I'm making dolls," Amaya said, grinning._

_"What for?"_

_"Because I love everyone!" Amaya said, giving Sasuke a hug. Sasuke blushed lightly while grinning as well_.

A small grin found its way to Sasuke's face. Amaya raised her finger and pointed at his grin.

"Ah… That's what I was hoping to see," she said happily. Sasuke turned his head and blushed lightly. He looked at Amaya through the corner of his eyes and smiled faintly at her grinning face.

Sasuke and Amaya turned their heads as the door opened. They got up from their spots and walked to the door.

"Amaya-San... What're you doing here?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I was just here to see Sasuke-Kun," she replied, messing up his hair. Sakura looked at the two curiously before smiling faintly.

"Amaya-San, Tsunade-Sama was hoping to talk to you," Sakura added. Amaya nodded and walked past her.

"I'll see you two later then," she said with a grin as she ran off. Sakura looked at Sasuke curiously for a moment. Sasuke smiled faintly and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gave soft butterfly kisses to her neck as she blushed furiously.

"Sasuke-Kun..."

He grinned as he sent another kiss to her neck. Sakura rolled her eyes slightly and turned around. Sasuke blinked innocently. Sakura smiled happily.

"I brought cookies," she said happily. Sasuke chuckled slightly and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Hinata closed her bedroom door behind her quietly. 

"Hinata," a stern voice called out from behind her. Hinata jumped and hid her hands behind her.

"F- Father…" Hinata squeaked.

"Show your hands," he said calmly.

'_Oh no…_' Hinata thought frantically.

"Show them," her father repeated.

Hinata shakily showed her hands to her father. The ring on her slender finger shined slightly in the light. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Get ready, meet with me in ten minutes."

Hinata's father turned and walked away from her. Hinata backed up against her bedroom door.

"Naruto-Kun…" she whispered.

"Hinata-Sama?"

Hinata turned her head and saw Neji walking towards her. He came to a halt when he noticed the ring on her finger. He raised his eyebrow.

"Hinata-…"

"Neji-Nii-San… C- Can you please get Naruto-Kun?"

Neji looked at her curiously. Hinata bit her bottom lip.

"Naruto-Kun…. proposed to me a- and father-…"

Neji closed his eyes for a moment and sighed.

"Alright, Hinata-Sama…"

Hinata smiled and hugged Neji quickly.

"Thank you, Neji-Nii-San," she said quietly. Neji nodded and turned to get Naruto.

* * *

Neji took off quickly towards Naruto's place. 

"Hey, Neji!"

Neji skidded to a halt as he noticed Lee walking towards him.

"What's the rush? Weren't you going to meet Tenten today?"

"I can't," Neji replied calmly.

"Why not?" Lee asked, raising his large eyebrow. Neji sighed and replied to Lee in a hushed tone. A moment passed in silence.

"He did what-!" Lee yelled.

Neji sent a glare to Lee, which silenced him.

"I need to get him," Neji whispered. Lee nodded. Neji took off once again towards Naruto's home.

* * *

Naruto raised his head from the table and got up quickly as he heard someone knock on the door. He scratched the back of his head and opened the door to see Neji looking at him sternly. 

"Eh… Neji? What're you doing here?"

"Hiashi-Sama has found out about your proposal to Hinata-Sama," Neji said quickly.

"N- NANI!"

Neji closed his eyes again for a moment and allowed Naruto to quiet down.

"He wants to meet with Hinata-Sama… And Hinata-Sama wants you to be there," Neji added calmly.

Naruto nodded.

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's go-!"

Naruto walked out the door and locked it as he and Neji took off towards the Hyuuga manor.

* * *

Naruto and Neji skidded to a halt. They walked through the doors silently. Naruto's eyes ran from place to place, hoping to catch a glimpse of Hinata. 

Neji and Naruto came to a halt before a screen door. Naruto took in a deep breath as a guard opened the door. He looked at Naruto sternly before Naruto walked in. The elders of the Hyuuga clan sat in a circle. Neji walked to his spot beside Hiashi and sat down. Naruto walked in and took a seat beside Hinata, who sat in the middle of the circle. Hanabi looked at Naruto curiously, still unsure of why she was there. Hinata had her head lowered before her father with her hand covering the ring on her finger. She looked at Naruto through the corner of her eyes and the fear on her face washed away quickly. Naruto looked at her for a moment, his eyes softening. He turned his head and looked at Hiashi, who looked at him sternly.

"I assume you know why you're here…" Hiashi said calmly, with a small hint of anger in his voice.

Naruto gulped slightly as he and Hinata nodded.

* * *

Tenten looked around the training area curiously. She turned her head and saw Lee walking towards her. She smiled slightly. 

"Hey, Lee!"

Lee waved to her and quickened his pace.

"Lee, have you seen Neji?"

Lee stopped and looked at her.

"Tenten, didn't you hear? Neji has to stay at the Hyuuga manor," he replied.

"Eh…. Why?"

"Hinata's father found out that Naruto proposed to Hinata."

Tenten's eyes widened.

"Naruto did what?"

* * *

"You realize that we cannot allow this…" Hiashi said sternly. 

Hinata raised her head quickly.

"But father-!"

Hiashi glared at Hinata, which silenced her immediately. Naruto looked at Hinata through the corner of his eyes. He noticed the pain etching onto her face.

"Father please-"

"No. You think we will allow you to wed this monster!"

"M- Monster-…?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed quickly. Hiashi began losing his temper.

"This man is the bearer of the monster that wreaked havoc on this village long ago!"

Hinata looked at Naruto questioningly. Naruto looked away from her, growling quietly.

Hinata looked at her father sternly.

"He is the demon fox, Kyuubi!" Hiashi shouted, pointing his finger at Naruto angrily.

Hinata's mouth hung open slightly. Neji lowered his head slightly and closed his eyes. Hanabi looked at her father, shocked at what she was hearing.

Hinata closed her eyes and moved her left hand. She grasped Naruto's hand tightly and looked back up at her father.

"I…I don't care," she said sternly. Naruto looked at Hinata, his mouth slightly open as well. A smile slowly tugged at his lips.

Hiashi glared at the two and sighed angrily. The elders began getting angry. They talked amongst themselves, shocked at what they heard. Hiashi raised his hand after a moment, making everyone quiet down.

"Then you are no longer welcome here."

The elders shifted slightly at Hiashi's angry voice. Hanabi, Neji, Hinata and Naruto sat silently, their mouths slightly open.

"Hinata-Chan-…" Naruto began quickly. Hinata tightened her hand slightly.

"Fine… Let's go, Naruto-Kun."

Naruto and Hinata got up and walked out the door hand-in-hand. Neji and Hanabi gaped at Hinata's confidence. Hanabi looked at Hiashi.

"Father…"

Hiashi and the elders got up and walked away. Neji and Hanabi sat rooted in their spots, registering what had just happened.

* * *

Amaya opened the Hokage's door quickly. 

"Sorry for being late, I-"

Amaya stopped talking mid-sentence as she noticed Kakashi before her. Tsunade, Kakashi and Gai looked at Amaya with wide eyes.

"Amaya… what did you do to your hair?" Tsunade asked.

Amaya stood silently, continuing to look at Kakashi.

Amaya shook her head.

"Sorry, what?"

"Your hair…" Tsunade repeated.

"Oh… I cut it…"

"I can see that…. But why?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh, uh…" Amaya began looking at Kakashi again.

"I… um… So, how is everyone?" Amaya asked, tearing her eyes away from Kakashi.

Tsunade and Gai looked at her strangely. Tsunade shook her head and motioned to the chairs in front of her.

"Take a seat…"

Amaya and Kakashi took their seats on either side of Gai. Gai could feel the tension rising in the room.

Tsunade picked up a file and put in front of the three jounins.

"There have been numerous murders in the village lately," Tsunade began, as Gai picked up the folder.

"I've been sending people to find out more about the murders, but they've come back with nothing. So, I'm sending you three- I'm counting on you."

Kakashi glanced at Amaya. Amaya closed her eyes for a moment.

'_Please…Kakashi…_'

Amaya grinned and got up.

"Well then, let's get going!" she said, punching the air.

Gai and Tsunade looked at Amaya strangely.

'_Just like Naruto…_' they thought.

'_Amaya…_' Kakashi thought, standing up from his seat.

"Ah…. Let's go," he said calmly. Gai stood up and handed the folder back to Tsunade.

'_Though they're acting normal… They still miss_-'

"Gai, let's get going!" Amaya shouted from the door.

"Amaya," Tsunade began. "I need a word with you."

Amaya looked at her curiously and waited until Gai and Kakashi were waiting outside.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama…?"

"Amaya…If you're not up for it, then you don't have to do this mission."

Amaya smiled and shook her head.

"I'm ok, I'll do the mission," Amaya replied.

Tsunade nodded.

"Alright, you'd better get going then."

Amaya nodded and walked out the door.

Tsunade sighed inwardly.

* * *

"Where's Gai?" Amaya asked, avoiding Kakashi's face. 

"He went ahead…"

Amaya nodded and began walking forward.

"Amaya- Amaya, wait- Please listen to-"

"Kakashi… We have a mission to complete." Amaya said.

Amaya turned and looked at him for a moment.

"Let's go…"

Kakashi sighed and walked side-by-side with Amaya.

* * *

Thirty minutes passed. Gai's feet collided with another tree branch. 

"You sure you saw them here, Gai?" Amaya called from behind him. Gai nodded.

"I'm positive," he replied.

Kakashi skidded to a halt on the ground.

"Ah, well…. We'd better get ready then."

Amaya nodded and shut her eyes. She opened them again to reveal the Byukagan. She moved her head slowly.

"Three…Four- there's four of them," Amaya called.

Kakashi and Gai went forward. Amaya stood rooted to her spot.

"Amaya…?" Gai called. Amaya turned her head quickly.

Someone ran forward and jumped off the branch behind her, sending a kick to her chest. Amaya blocked the kick and jumped off the branch. Seven ninjas surrounded them.

'_Shit… Couldn't the Byukagan sense the other ninjas_?'

"Amaya, what-?" Kakashi began.

"Don't ask- I don't have a fucking clue what happened…"

Gai walked over to Amaya and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ganbatte, Amaya-Chan!"

Amaya and Kakashi looked at Gai dumbly.

"Gai, you idiot, don't act like an idiot," Amaya muttered. The seven ninjas grinned and chuckled at Kakashi, Amaya and Gai.

Gai took off towards the ninjas in front of him. They took a step back, not knowing where he had gone. Gai stopped in front of them and smiled for a moment. The two ninjas looked at him strangely. Within a split second, Gai had sent a kick to the ninjas. They fell back and skidded across the ground. Amaya turned and sent a round house kick to the man on her side. He dodged it with ease and began making seals. His chakra began swirling up his hand and between his fingers. Amaya ran forward and again and kicked his hand. Amaya froze. The ninja smirked and raised his other hand. Amaya jumped back and stood in a stance.

Kakashi delivered several punches to three ninjas. They fell back and groaned. Kakashi turned around quickly.

"Amaya-"

Amaya disappeared and reappeared behind a ninja. She held a kunai at his throat.

"Watch out-!" Gai shouted.

Amaya turned her head to see someone running towards her. She jumped to the side before his hand could touch her. Another ninja began making seals. His chakra began growing in the palm of his hands.

Amaya skidded backwards and began making seals.

"Katon- Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Amaya put her hand to her mouth and within a matter of seconds, a large fireball emitted from her mouth.

The enemy ninjas ran through the fire, their palms facing outwards.

'_What the-!_'

Amaya's eyes ran over to Kakashi and Gai, noticing that they were once again, in combat.

Amaya froze for a moment as a hand collided with her stomach. Amaya looked down to see a ninja grinning at her. Her eyes rolled slightly as a growing pain began at the back of her head. Amaya grabbed his arm and held on tightly as the pain grew. She growled slightly as her nails began growing. The ninja looked at her, suddenly afraid. Another ninja appeared behind Amaya. He raised his hands and wrapped them around her throat.

"They just keep getting up!" Kakashi shouted, after delivering another kick to the ninja in front of him. He made seals quickly and held his hand.

Kakashi ran forward and thrust the chidori through the ninja's chest. The enemy coughed up blood as his head fell forward. A snap was heard as another ninja fell to the ground.

"The rest-?"

"They've gone," Kakashi replied, taking out his hand with ease.

The ninjas stepped back as Amaya's eyes flickered to purple. She began breathing heavily as she dropped to her knees.

Kakashi turned his head and noticed Amaya.

"Amaya-!"

Gai held him back.

"Gai, what-?"

"Kakashi, don't get near her," Gai muttered.

Amaya raised her hands and thrust them through her arms. Kakashi and Gai's mouths hung open.

"Amaya, stop-!" Kakashi shouted.

Amaya growled, raising her head at the ninjas in front of her. She stood up as her chakra began taking form of a wolf. She raised her hand and ran forward. She shut her eyes and ran her hand through the ninja in front of her. Blood fell down from his throat heavily. Amaya began peeling his skin off using her claws. His ear-piercing scream grew louder. Amaya wrapped her hand around his throat and closed it firmly. His blood washed itself onto her skin. His screams died as his eyes rolled back. Amaya growled again and ran her hand through his chest, ripping his heart. Amaya took her hand out with mild difficulty and allowed him to fall to the ground. Kakashi's pleas to make her stop fell onto deaf ears. The other ninja got up shakily and turned to run. Amaya stopped in front of him.

"Leaving so soon?" Amaya growled.

The ninja looked at her, terrified. She took out her kunai knives and pushed him up against a tree. She began driving the kunai knives through him slowly, pinning him to the tree. He shouted in pain. Amaya looked at him with distant eyes as she drove more kunai knives through his body. Amaya dropped her last kunai and began making seals quickly. Her chakra began taking form like lightening in her hand. She looked up and raised her hand. The pinned ninja coughed up blood. Amaya ran the chidori through his face.

Gai's arms dropped. Kakashi ran up to Amaya. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to look at him.

"Amaya, stop this! Don't-"

"Kakashi…" Amaya began quietly.

Kakashi quieted down as Amaya's eyes began flickering.

"Go away…"

Amaya looked him in the eyes as her eyes turned to a bright shade of purple. Kakashi froze, as Amaya raised her clawed hands. Gai ran forward and pushed Kakashi away.

Amaya dropped to her knees and screamed in pain.

'_Stop, stop it, please_!' she thought as tears welled up in her eyes. Amaya's claws buried themselves in the ground. She took them out again and thrust them through her arms once more.

"Amaya-!"

Amaya looked back at Kakashi and Gai before getting up and running away from them.

'_Don't hurt them- don't hurt them_!'

Amaya's speed increased quickly.

* * *

"Amaya-!" Kakashi shouted. 

"Kakashi, stop this! We must go tell Hokage-Sama!"

"But, Amaya-"

"We won't be able to find her, and even if we did- there would be nothing to stop her from killing us…"

Kakashi looked to where Amaya was previously standing, pained.

* * *

Amaya growled and screamed in pain as she dropped to her knees. She held her head tightly. Tears began running down her face quickly. The pain in her head grew quickly. The blood continued falling heavily from her arms. Amaya sighed and began breathing heavily. She dropped her hands by her side and fell. Her eyes closed as darkness surrounded her. 

'_Kakashi…_'

* * *

Chapter fourteen, this was longer than usual…I think. 

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it- review please!


	16. Turned

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters and attacks; everything else belongs to Kishimoto-San.

Thanks to my readers and reviewers- you rock!

_My Trust in You_

Chapter Fifteen- Turned

* * *

Naruto continued to hold Hinata's hand. He turned and looked at her with worry.

"Hinata-Chan…"

Hinata turned and looked at him.

"Yes, Naruto-Kun?"

"Hinata-Chan, why did you-?"

Hinata smiled and linked her arm with his.

"It's okay, Naruto-Kun," she replied quietly.

Naruto smiled faintly.

"I just need to find a place to stay… Maybe I should stay with Sakura-Ch-"

"Hinata-Chan…." Naruto began.

"Hm?"

Hinata looked up at Naruto again.

"Why don't you… Stay with me…?"

Hinata continued looking at him as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"I- I- I mean-…I d- don't w- want to bother you, N- Naruto-Kun," Hinata stammered. Naruto grinned at her flushed face.

"You won't be a bother…" Naruto said quietly as he leaned in.

"Unless… Unless you don't want to," Naruto added, blinking innocently.

Hinata's blush turned to a deeper shade of red as she smiled.

"Okay, Naruto-Kun…"

Naruto grinned happily and wrapped his arms around her.

"You can trust me, Hinata-Chan…" Naruto whispered in her ear.

Hinata nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know…" she replied quietly.

Naruto pulled himself away from Hinata gently and leaned in. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Hinata pushed her lips back as she closed her eyes.

Naruto pulled away and smiled once more.

"Let's go…"

Hinata nodded as Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist.

* * *

Chikako stood on a tree of an old training area in Konoha. She looked around in boredom and sat on the branch. 

'_Someone's here…_'

Chikako looked down to see someone eating a bag of chips.

* * *

"Everybody's so busy… Shikamaru also hangs out more with Ino now…" Chouji sighed and looked at the sky. He raised his arms. 

"Can't you have someone for me?"

Chikako raised her eyebrow and got up quickly.

'_Oh shit_!'

Chikako's foot slipped on the branch as she fell back. She screamed.

Chouji looked up as his mouth hung open. He stood up and held his arms out. Chikako fell into Chouji's arms.

Chikako turned slightly as the world seemed to slow down. Chouji fell back with Chikako in his arms.

Chouji and Chikako stayed silent, looking at each other's faces. Chikako was breathing slightly fast.

'_Who's this…? I've never seen her before… She's kind of pretty…_' Chouji thought as his face began turning red.

Chikako stared into Chouji's eyes for a moment.

'_Oh God…_' Chikako began blushing heavily. She sat up.

"I- I'm sorry, are you ok?" Chikako asked, helping Chouji up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chouji replied. Chikako and Chouji stood in an awkward silence. Chikako cleared her throat.

"You sure you're ok?" she asked, chuckling slightly.

Chouji smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Hey, it's time to go!"

Chikako and Chouji looked back to see someone in a black cloak.

'_That shit-head…_' Chikako thought angrily. She turned and smiled at Chouji.

"Well…I'd better go…"

Chouji nodded slightly. Chikako turned to walk away.

"Wait-!" Chouji called.

Chikako stopped talking and turned to look at Chouji.

"What's your name?"

"Chikako," she replied with a smile.

"I'm Chouji, Akimichi Chouji," Chouji replied with a smile.

Chikako nodded and turned around. She walked up to the man in the cloak and smacked him over the head.

Chouji smiled sheepishly. Chikako looked at him once more and waved. Chouji waved back as the two disappeared.

* * *

Tsunade looked ahead and sighed. 

"Well… She could be far from here by now…"

"Hokage-Sama, we need to-" Kakashi began.

"I know, Kakashi, I know…"

Kakashi resisted the urge to kick something. Gai looked at Kakashi then lowered his head.

"I'll send two ANBU teams to find her, that's all I can do for now…" Tsunade said after a moment of silence.

"Let me think it over some more, I'll call you both when I come up with anything else," Tsunade added.

Kakashi and Gai nodded as they walked out the door.

* * *

"Kakashi, Gai-….You look upset, is something wrong?" Jiraiya asked, walking up to them. 

Kakashi walked past Jiraiya silently. Gai sighed and talked to Jiraiya in a hushed voice.

Moments passed. Jiraiya nodded slightly.

"I see… I'll speak to Tsunade," Jiraiya said.

Gai nodded and walked past Jiraiya, looking for Kakashi.

* * *

Jiraiya opened the doors to see a distressed Tsunade. Tsunade raised her head. 

'_Great… Is it me, or has he been coming here a lot lately…?_'

"What is it now, Jiraiiya?" Tsunade asked, moving folders to the side of her desk.

"I heard what happened… You think this could be-?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Yes… This has probably been done by the men of the people who've been committing murders…"

Jiraiya nodded slightly.

"What're you going to do?"

Tsunade sighed.

"I don't know yet… A lot of our shinobi are busy with other missions…"

Jiraiya nodded and stayed silent for a moment.

"How about we get your mind off of this?" Jiraiya said, winking.

Tsunade shut her eyes for a moment.

"Jiraiya get out," Tsunade said sternly.

"Ah, but, Tsunade-"

Tsunade got up and hit Jiraiya over the head. She walked over to him and dragged him out of her office.

'_Jiraiya, you're still an idiot_,' Tsunade thought, dropping him outside of her office doors.

* * *

Neji walked out of the Hyuuga manor and down the street. 

"Neji-!"

Neji raised his head to see Tenten running towards him. Tenten slowed down and looked at him curiously.

"Lee told me what happened… How did it go?"

Neji's eyes turned away from Tenten.

"Hiashi-Sama…" Neji stopped and sighed. His eyes ran back to Tenten, looking at her curious face. Neji raised his arms and embraced her gently.

"Neji…?"

Neji tightened his hold around her.

'_I don't care if Hiashi-Sama doesn't approve of our relationship either…_'

Tenten buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him lightly.

After a moment of silence, Tenten raised her head and looked into Neji's pearl-white eyes. She smiled slightly.

Neji's eyes softened.

"How about we get something to eat? My treat," Tenten said, still smiling.

Neji's smiled as well and nodded.

"Alright…"

* * *

Michiko looked into the plastic bag to make sure everything was there. 

'_Ok, got everything for dinner_,' Michiko thought, holding the bag in her right hand.

Michiko began humming quietly. She lowered her head and looked at the ground as she walked.

Michiko fell back as she bumped into someone. She dropped her bag as someone held her by her hand, helping her up.

"I am so sor-" Michiko began as she looked up.

"Sh- Shino, hi," Michiko began, smiling.

Shino smiled slightly, knowing that Michiko couldn't see it. They bent down and began picking up the fallen groceries.

"Thanks," Michiko said, still smiling. A blush crept onto her face as she looked at Shino. They got up slowly and stood in an awkward silence. Michiko cleared her throat.

"Well, I- I better get going…"

Shino nodded as Michiko turned to walk away.

"Michiko…"

Michiko stopped and looked back at him. Shino felt his face getting hotter.

"Would you like to go out tomorrow… for dinner?"

Michiko began blushing furiously.

"I- We- I- I mean, sure," she stammered. Shino smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then… Bye," he said, turning away.

Michiko waved slightly and turned around, walking home.

* * *

"Michiko, what took you so long? I'm starving," Akemi said, watching Michiko walking in through the door. 

"I ran into Shino…" Michiko said quietly as she closed the door behind her. Akemi's eyes widened slightly.

"And-? What happened?"

Michiko looked up and grinned.

"He asked me out," she said as her grin became a smile.

Akemi squealed loudly. Michiko covered her ears and glared at Akemi.

"Congratulations!"

Michiko and Akemi began laughing and chatting as they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Hours past slowly, the moon began shining brightly as it rose up in the sky.

* * *

"She's been out for a few hours now…" Chikako said quietly. The man beside her nodded slowly.

After a moment of silence, Chikako turned and walked out of the room.

The cloaked man stood in the shadows with his arms crossed.

The young woman in the bed turned and shot up in bed. Amaya began breathing heavily and looking around at her surroundings. She looked at her hands and sighed.

'_What hap-_' Amaya froze.

"What did you do to me…?"

The cloaked man looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean…?" he asked, taking a step forward.

Amaya turned and looked at the shadows.

"…Who am I?"

* * *

Chapter fifteen, hope you enjoyed it- review please! 


	17. An Old Friend

I'm going to be starting a new story soon. It's a Gaara/OC fic. I would appreciate it if you guys could check it out later. Pretty please?

Anyways, you guys rock! I love you all! Enjoy the chapter!

_My Trust in You_

Chapter Sixteen- An Old Friend

* * *

Amaya turned and looked at the shadows.

"…Who am I?"

The cloaked man raised his eyebrow.

'_Hmm… It seems that their Jutsu worked... This could work to my advantage_.' He thought, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Your name is… Aya."

Amaya raised her eyebrow and looked down at her hands.

'_Aya…?_'

The man in the shadows removed his cloak and pushed his glasses up.

"Let me… Explain some things to you, Aya…." He said quietly as she walked towards her.

Amaya looked up at him angrily.

"Stay the fuck away from me…"

He grinned slightly.

"Now, now, Aya-San… I'm on your side- I'm not your enemy."

He took a seat on the bed, beside Amaya. He pushed his glasses up once more.

"My name… is Kabuto"

* * *

Sakura opened the door.

"Okay, Sasuke-Kun, I'll see you tomorrow," she said, smiling at the shirtless man who stood in the doorway. Sasuke smirked and kissed her gently. Sakura blushed lightly and pulled away.

"Good night, Sasuke-Kun…" she said happily.

"Good night, my Sakura…" he said with a smirk. Sakura smiled and waved as she took off towards her house.

Sasuke watched her until she was out of sight. He put his hand on the doorknob until he saw a flash of black. He grabbed his shirt and put it on quickly.

'_Sakura-!_'

Sasuke ran out the door as fast as he could.

"Stay away from me!"

Sakura's voice echoed.

Sasuke came to a halt to see a man with a bloody nose on the ground with Sakura standing over him. Sasuke glared at the man and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. The man whimpered.

"Don't hurt me!" he shouted as the blood continued to pour out of his nose. Sasuke's teeth clenched.

Sasuke's eyes traveled to his neck to find a hitai-ate there. Sasuke froze after a moment.

'_He's…from the sound_?'

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and followed his gaze. Her mouth opened slightly. She noticed Sasuke glaring at the hitai-ate.

Sasuke stopped glaring and smirked at the man.

"You're coming with me," he said coolly.

Sasuke dropped the man to the ground and dragged him by his arm. Sakura followed after Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun, what're you-?"

Sakura stopped talking, knowing that he wasn't listening. She continued to follow him in silence.

* * *

The man with the bloody nose sat on a chair with his head lowered.

Sasuke stood in front of him, glaring.

"Who sent you here?" Sasuke asked, for the fifth time.

Sakura stood silently behind Sasuke, keeping her eyes fixed on the man in the chair. Sasuke's anger grew steadily.

"You have ten seconds…" he said angrily. He began counting down.

The man whimpered slightly.

"I'll tell you! Just don't hurt me!"

Sasuke smirked slightly.

"That's better," he began. "So, who was it?"

The man raised his head and muttered a name. Sasuke and Sakura froze.

Sasuke stepped forward and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt again.

"You're lying…" he muttered.

The man whimpered again.

"I swear to you, I'm not lying!"

Sasuke pushed him roughly and allowed the man to fall to the ground. Sakura looked at Sasuke with worry.

'_Sasuke-Kun…_'

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked, trying to remain calm.

"I don't know- he moves from place to place," the man whispered.

Sasuke glared at the man.

"If you're lying-…"

"I'm not lying- I don't know where he is!"

"But you must have met him," Sakura spoke up.

The man nodded his head quickly.

"He wasn't far from here, he told me to send a message to someone."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, controlling his anger.

"A message to whom?"

"Someone by the name of Uchiha Sasuke…"

"What's the message?" Sasuke asked quietly.

The man took out a small scroll and handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke opened the scroll and ran his eyes over the message. Sakura walked up to him and read the words on the scroll as well.

"Sasuke-Kun… Don't tell me you're going to go meet him," Sakura said quickly.

"It seems I have no choice…"

"Well, you're not going alone," Sakura said firmly. Sasuke looked at her and smirked slightly.

The man on the ground looked from Sasuke to Sakura, and back to Sasuke.

'_Kabuto-Sama… We'll have our revenge…_'

* * *

I'm sorry- I was going to make the chapter longer but I have writers' block. I'll try my best to update my stories quicker.

Review please!


	18. Mission

It's been like months since I updated… I just had the biggest writers' block ever. So, as an apology, I'm willing to write one-shots for a few people when I'm done this fanfic and my Gaara/OC fanfic (if you ask nicely). Also, you have my deepest apologies for not updating sooner. Although, I doubt people will continue to read this story… But I'm going to finish it anyway.

Skite02- Okay… I've done some thinking, and I might not be able to make those scenes… I'll try to fit them in though.

_My Trust in You_

Chapter Seventeen- Mission

* * *

Amaya looked into Kabuto's eyes.

"You're lying…" she muttered.

Amaya's fist clenched as she raised it.

"Don't… Lie to me…!" she said angrily as her fist flew towards Kabuto's face. Kabuto moved his head to the side and resisted the urge to glare at Amaya.

"Who else is there to believe…? Those men, Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi… And their '_comrades_,' they killed your family… They killed your _friends_. There's no one left to believe."

Amaya reluctantly lowered her fist and turned away from Kabuto.

"And you… Why are you telling me this?"

Kabuto smirked and shrugged.

"I'm a nice person…"

"Dumbass."

Kabuto and Amaya raised their heads to see Chikako standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Now, now… It's not nice to use such language around guests… Chikako…" Kabuto said quietly.

"The bastard's waiting for you…" Chikako added, not listening to his words.

Kabuto stood up slowly and walked to Chikako quickly.

"I would watch my tongue if I were you…" He muttered angrily. Chikako turned her head away from Kabuto as her eyes narrowed.

"Chikako… Tend to our guest…" He added as he walked out the door. Amaya looked at Chikako suspiciously as Chikako walked towards her with her head lowered.

Chikako pulled out some clothes from a basket at the foot of the bed.

"Your name is Chikako…?" Amaya said quietly. Chikako froze at her quiet voice. Chikako gulped quietly and nodded, not looking at Amaya.

"Yes…"

"And… My name is Aya…?"

Chikako's mind began to wander.

_Chikako untied the mother and allowed her to run down the stairs._

_Aya's mother screamed and held Aya close to her. Aya's mother began begging Aya to speak to her. Chikako walked down the stairs slowly and dropped down to her knees beside the hysterical woman._

"_I-… It's too late," Chikako said quietly. "I-….I'm sorry, I can't save her now…" Chikako got up slowly and walked out the door, leaving quickly._

_Aya's mother began sobbing._

"_Aya…Please…!"_

Chikako put the clothes on the bed and turned away from Amaya.

"N-… Yes, your name is Aya…" Chikako said quietly as water filled her eyes. She walked to the door slowly.

"You can change your clothes in here… Kabuto-Sama will be back in a bit…" She added, walking out the room and closing the door behind her.

Amaya looked down at the clothes on the bed. She shut her eyes for a moment before picking up the clothes.

* * *

"Sasuke-Kun, we have to tell Hokage-Sama… We can't leave like this…" 

"Sakura, you read the message… We need to be there fast, or else they'll kill-…"

"Sasuke-Kun… I understand that, but we can't take matters into our own hands like this…"

Sasuke sighed and kicked the man on the floor.

"Get up…" he muttered angrily to him.

"We'll see Hokage-Sama…" Sasuke added as he held the man on the floor by his neck.

"You're in for a Hell of a night…" Sasuke muttered as he walked out the door with Sakura close behind.

* * *

Hours passed by slowly. 

Kakashi turned in bed and sighed heavily. He sat up slowly and looked up at the rising sun. Kakashi rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed reluctantly.

* * *

Amaya looked up as someone walked into the room. He smiled under his hood. 

"So, you're Aya… Welcome…"

Amaya raised her eyebrow.

"Get the Hell away from me…" she muttered.

He continued walking towards Amaya. He raised his hand and moved a few strands of hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"A little old for my taste… But pretty nonetheless… It's nice to see you again, Aya-San…"

Amaya grabbed his wrist and tightened her grip around it. He flinched and smirked.

"What are you doing? Not bothering our guest, I hope…" Kabuto spoke up. Amaya let go of his hand and watched him walk out the room.

"You must forgive Katashi… I'm afraid he doesn't know his manners…" Kabuto added quietly as he walked up to Amaya.

A dull pain throbbed at the back of Amaya's head. She raised her hand and rubbed her head gently.

_Amaya and Katashi jumped from tree to tree with ease._

"_Damn it, Katashi- I told you to retreat when he resisted!"_

_Katashi remained quiet as the hospital came in view._

_They left Kazuo and Ken in the care of the doctors and nurses as they took off towards the Hokage's office._

Amaya shook her head quickly.

"What the Hell did you do to me…?"

Kabuto smiled.

"Aya-San… Your head is hurting due to the fight you had with Uchiha Sasuke…"

'_Liar… And why did Katashi say that it was nice to meet me_ again…?' Amaya thought angrily.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura stood side-by-side quietly, awaiting Tsunade's orders. 

"He's still alive… I thought he'd be dead by now..." Tsunade muttered. "He's taken children as hostages…" she added.

"Tsunade-Sama… We know his location now, what should we do..?" Sakura said quickly.

"Well, I have no choice but to send teams…" Tsunade began quietly. "Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi… You guys should be enough for this… But I'll also send Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Asuma. You've encountered Kabuto before; do not take this mission lightly."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded and were dismissed quickly.

"I'll get Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei," Sasuke began, running side-by-side with Sakura. "You get the others."

Sakura nodded and took off towards Shikamaru's house.

* * *

"What are you saying?" Naruto asked. Hinata stood behind him, worried. Naruto's hands curled into fists. 

"Okay, give me a minute!" he said, running back into his apartment. A few minutes later, Naruto gave Hinata a hug and walked out the door with Sasuke. They took off towards Kakashi's house quickly.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered, walking out the door and closing it behind him.

"We have to hurry," Sakura said. "We need to get the others."

Shikamaru nodded as they took off to get Ino, Chouji and Asuma.

* * *

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke stood in the middle of their old training area. The others could be seen in the distance. 

"Well, let's go!" Naruto shouted as he put on his fox-like ANBU mask.

* * *

I'm so very sorry for the extremely late chapter. I'll try to update faster. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter- review please! 

ALSO- if you would like me to write a Naruto one-shot, then please tell me. Also, don't forget to mention the pairings.


End file.
